The Goddess, the Sins, and the Fuerza
by Zekrom1
Summary: In a bid to safe Last Order's life, Accelerator accidentally brings himself, the other level 5s, Touma, Shiage Hamazura, and Rikou Takitsubou to an alternate universe where everything, even the animals are different. Given a mission by a certain, mysterious goddess, the nine individuals will deal with different lives, and perhaps even love. R & R, and chapter 7 is UP!
1. Forfeit Lives

Prologue: Crimson Darkness Gives Way to New Light 

The scene could only have been described with a single word.

Hell.

No sounds were audible, as the true severity of the situation began to sink into the nine people who'd so coincidentally chanced upon this morbid happening.

Or to be more accurate, no sounds had been uttered.

In the face of such a gruesome scene, it seemed that even breath had been pulled from the lungs of these individuals.

The person responsible for such a travesty looked up, her mouth glistening and wet with blood, as she beheld the ones who'd so unfortunately discovered her.

Unfortunately in their case, rather than hers, though no one present was aware of that fact.

Regardless, Fraulein Kreutune allowed her single, decapitated victim to fall to the ground.

For a moment, no one moved. It was as though even time had stopped, for these unfortunate individuals.

Then, as though a silent signal had been given, a monstrous, feral cry pierced through the evening, November atmosphere. The owner of this cry leapt forward, his cane falling to the ground with a deafening ring.

The remaining eight bystanders stood by, completely unmoving, as Accelerator's hand struck Fraulein Kreutune's bloodstained lips. Even as his lips pulled back into a scream, no tones were audible.

It was as though the horror of the situation had robbed him of all speech. He could only snarl and screech like the wildest of beasts, as he repeatedly smashed his hands into Fraulein Kreutune's body.

Lying upon the asphalt road, the single victim of this tragedy lay. The girl looked around ten years old.

Her toes and fingers twitched and shuddered, as though she were experiencing a nightmare. Blood gushed from her neck, tainting the ground a vivid crimson.

The sight of Last Order's murdered, decapitated form seemed to continue to tear into Accelerator's mind, and the albino's attacks became more and more animalistic, as he repeatedly struck the woman responsible for his child's demise.

The other eight bystanders were so overwhelmed by the sight before them that they made no attempt to aid or stop Accelerator's rampage. Even the recently resurrected Kakine Teitoku found himself unable to move at the sight of the strongest esper's mindless slaughter.

"Bring her back!" even as the desperate, enraged plea left Accelerator's mouth, he knew that his wish would not be granted. Despite that, that did not stop him from continuously pleading with every smash to Fraulein Kreutune's body. "Bring her back!"

Her spine shattered beneath his fist.

"Bring her back!"

He tore her heart from her chest, and crushed it in his grasp.

"Bring her back!"

He plunged a hand into her regenerating chest, and reversed the blood flow. However, even as her blood splattered the road, Accelerator was still not sated. "BRING HER BACK!"

Throughout the repeated, savage bludgeoning, Fraulein Kreutune did not even bat an eye. Neither pain nor emotion struck her gaze, even as Accelerator killed her repeatedly, without restraint.

It was as though death did not hold any meaning for her.

However, she finally gasped when Accelerator reached out and grabbed the skin of her neck. For a moment, she wondered if he would choke her to death, only to be surprised.

Pulling her close, the Number One of Academy City gazed into her eyes. It was only then did she notice a different fluid upon his cheeks.

It was not blood.

It was not sweat.

In a voice so low that only she could hear, Accelerator murmured, "Bring my daughter back to me." Tears spilled from his eyes, as he felt the last of his anger abate, leaving him with a cold emptiness.

"You…you're crying?" The sight of this albino's tears evoked a faraway, reminiscent sense deep within Fraulein Kreutune's mind, as she remembered one of her earliest memories, a memory that had taken place over several centuries ago, during a time known as the Salem Witch Trials.

She remembered how her mother had once cried for her, when she had died that very first time. The memory her mother's tears, they mirrored this young boy's tears so much. Even though this person was brutally killing her, Fraulein Kreutune had never felt this way before.

She had never felt such sorrow for another human being. She had always regarded other people as petty, fleeting things. She had seen many humans come and go, live and die, and none of them had ever touched her heart like this boy's tears had.

Even though this boy and her mother were nowhere near similar, Fraulein could almost envision her long-dead mother's desperate pleas and cries, as though her mother's begging was reaching through this white-haired boy and into her lost, entrenched soul.

She could almost feel a strange revival take place deep within her, as she glimpsed fragments of light begin to surround her body.

In his mindless, fervent pleas, Accelerator was oblivious to this same change, and his narrow gaze paid no attention to these forming lights.

"The evolution…it's beginning." Even as the words left her mouth, her voice adopted an artificial, inhuman edge, as she slowly pulled herself from Accelerator's grasp.

She had consumed Last Order's brain, and thus, the evolution into a holistic esper would take place. The nine observers, ignorant of this fact, could only watch with awed gazes, as Fraulein Kreutune rose into the air without the need for AIM, magic, or technology. She simply hovered into the air, held aloft by nothing at all.

Even as her body was surrounded in a cocoon of blinding, white light, she looked to Accelerator with an almost mournful gaze. "Forgive me," she whispered, her robotic voice echoing. "but I cannot bring her back to life. Even for what I have become, such a task is impossible."

This morbid news aroused a change within the Accelerator.

Without conscious thought, two, pristine angel wings erupted from his back, putting even Fraulein Kreutune's shining cocoon to shame.

It was similar to the occasions when he had activated the Aeon of Osiris, the black wings, except there was a fundamental difference.

Rather than pitch despair, a pale hope lingered on Accelerator's face, as he too rose off the ground, soon meeting Fraulein Kreutune's height. "Whatever price," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the blinding cocoon. "I'm willing to pay it."

To these courageous, determined words, she made no response for a moment. Then: "…You are quite interesting." From within the white shell that surrounded Fraulein Kreutune, a groping tentacle reached out, and prodded Accelerator's chest, nearly breaking the skin. The albino cried and retched at the fleeting, uncomfortable contact.

"From everyone I've seen, from everyone I've devoured—none of them have ever been like you." A sound escaped the cocoon, and Accelerator soon discovered it to be a sigh. Then: "There is one way to save her."

"What do I have to do."

For a moment, Fraulein Kreutune appeared taken aback by Accelerator's sudden, servile willingness, and was struck dumb for a moment. When she regained her voice, she whispered: "It may cost the lives of these lives present, even your own. Are you still willing to accept this?"

"Are you deaf?" As the words left his lips, Accelerator clenched his fists till his pale nails broke the skin of his palms, shedding several drops of blood. As these droplets fell to the ground below, he remained focused upon the ensnared form of Fraulein Kreutune. "Didn't I say that I'd pay whatever price it would take?"

"Even other people? People who have no idea of the fate that might await them?"

There was no need for Accelerator to think of his response.

"They don't matter. Last Order…she must live, no matter what. Even if the world is the cost, then it's worth it." Accelerator may have been a hero, but he also had priorities, and his first and foremost was undoubtedly Last Order, the one that he sought to protect at all costs. For her sake, even his own life was forfeit.

"The knowledge I imparted to you; that's the key to your own evolution."

"The knowledge?" Accelerator remembered the tentacle that had prodded his chest only five seconds ago, and winced at the memory. "What was that?"

"The knowledge," answered Fraulein simply, as she began to drift away from the albino. As she receded into the sky, she continued: "You weren't complete. You weren't able to understand the key to your own evolution. However, I changed that, and gave you the necessary ability to understand."

Before Accelerator could ask what this new ability actually was, he felt a burning, fiery sensation flood his entire being, nearly sweeping him in a maelstrom of heat. Clutching his head, he collapsed to the ground in an unceremonious heap, growling and writhing in a fit of agony.

The other eight bystanders made to flee this twisted sight, but Accelerator's angel wings changed from white to a blinding gold.

This was the change in his ideals, a change that could not be gained through natural means. The push that had been dealt by Fraulein Kreutune had forced the esper to evolve in a new way, a method that had never been seen before.

As the angel wings morphed and twisted into golden tentacles, the separate, stringy attachments reached out with deft quickness, and wrapped themselves around the eight remaining bystanders.

"Such misfortune! Index is gonna kill me when this is over!"

"Damn you, Hamazura! What the hell is happening here?"

"How should I know? Why did Fremea have us do this?!"

"Hamazura, stay with me!"

"I'll kill you for this, Number 1!"

"Whatever this is, I'll plow through this with guts!"

"Why did I have to follow that idiot around? Look where he got me this time!"

"No! My remote!"

"ADJ 抑える HFA."

When the golden tentacles had finally taken hold of the nine individuals, their owner screamed out a single, explosive vector.

It could only have been described as the very fabric of space and time breaking and tearing themselves apart beneath the Accelerator's very will. The strongest esper in Academy City was forcibly bringing the very fabric of the universe under his control, and manipulating it in ways that should never have been possible in the natural world.

With this impossible control, Accelerator teleported himself and Mugino Shizuri, Takitsubo Rikou, Shiage Hamazura, Touma Kamijou, Misaka Mikoto, Misaki Shokuhou, Gunha Sogiita, and Kakine Teitoku through the boundaries of time and space.

When the dust finally cleared, only Last Order was visible, her body completely healed and her eyes moving about curiously. "Misaka wonders where Accelerator went, as Misaka looks around in a confused manner."

Author's Note

What do you think of the beginning? This idea struck me before, but I didn't have time to write it. Now though, I think I finally have the concepts and the future storyline down pat. I chose the Level 5s because they're personalities are the most…intriguing. I chose Touma because…he's Touma, and Shiage for the same reason.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and there will be plenty of character development in this story. Like the summary said, this is going to be an ambitious, long-term project, and any pointers and tips are always welcome, as well as reviews.


	2. Bound by Freedom

Chapter I: Bound by Freedom

Surrounded by darkness and strangers, Accelerator was not faring well in the slightest. In a disgruntled, cross voice, he asked, "Where am I?"

The sound reflected the lack of moisture in his throat and mouth, and sounded like two shreds of sandpaper, grating against one another.

The albino felt heavy, biting, iron chains around his ankles and wrists, but that was not the most horrifying revelation to occur to his waking mind.

The pressure that usually hugged his neck, the presence of his ever-present choker, was nowhere to be felt. Accelerator reached for his neck in a panic, and his fears were fully realized. To the huddled, shadowed figures, he demanded angrily: "Where is it? Where is my—"

Then, the unexpected development struck him like a truck.

He could speak. He could move. He could think.

Without his choker. Without the Misaka Network.

"Y'know, the look on your face is totally 'what the fu—'"

"Where am I?" His voice cold and curious, Accelerator cut through the female's words with the efficiency of an icy blade. Turning to the resting, shadowed figures one more, he asked, "Who are you people?"

"We're dead meat, come morning." A pessimistic chuckle greeted the albino's ears. Then: "Well, I know we don't got long, so I might as well introduce myself. The name's Jan. What's yours?"

Accelerator did not respond to the greeting.

How was this possible? Even the Frog-Face Doctor, Heaven's Canceler, had been unable to completely repair the damage done to his brain. From the day that Amai Ao's bullet had pierced his skull, he'd been permanently crippled, save for certain circumstances.

But now, as he raised his imprisoned hands to his face, running his fingers down his skin, he was forced to accept this inexplicable change.

The change that had seemingly reverted him to his former self. No longer was he bound to a crutch, nor dependent on a choker or thousands of clones. He had returned to his former glory.

By all accounts, he should be happy. No, ecstatic for such a windfall of unexpected good fortune.

However, Accelerator did not think this way.

"Dammit!" he clenched his fists, as he felt fatigue begin to slip into his knotted muscles. "What the hell is this?"

Though he'd shed his former ideals of heroes and villains—thanks to a certain Imagine Breaker boy—he still knew of the horrors and atrocities that he had committed in his life, when he'd been a vile, destructive creature.

Perhaps he considered his crippling, the accident that had led to his weakening, a possible, partial penance for his countless, gruesome murders?

"But then why? I didn't deserve this!" Slamming his fists on the ground, Accelerator heard the clanking of chains against the barren, lifeless earth, as though the metal were protesting his actions.

"Cool down, little man." The tip of a toe nudged Accelerator's hand in a comforting gesture. In a biting, arrogant voice, she added: "You won't last long anyway, but try to calm down. We've all got to get ready for tomorrow."

Before Accelerator could ask about what events would await him, he felt a warm bowl nudge his foot. Looking down, he glimpsed a glowing, fiery curry. Lifting his head to the girl who'd so kindly accommodated him, he glimpsed her arrogant, suspicious eyes. "You don't seem to eat very much," she observed, as her hazel orbs raked over his thin, waifish frame. "Just eat what's left and go to sleep, little man."

Accelerator paid her words little attention, as he felt the beginning dregs of hunger begin to awaken within his stomach. Wincing at the pain, he reached for the bowl, and brought the glowing mixture close to his lips.

As he gulped it down soundlessly, he felt the peculiar, foreign spices touch and prod his tongue, as though they were attempting to irritate him with fiery lashes. With a grunt, he swallowed the concoction, and automatically seized a small, metal canteen of water in the corner.

As the acidic, lukewarm fluid spilled down his throat, he heard the others begin a rather interesting conversation. "So, what things will be like tomorrow, Rain?"

Accelerator turned to the man named Rain, and drank in the prisoner's appearance. The man was tall, pale, and brooding, with thick, raven hair. He pressed a thoughtful hand to his chin, and remained silent for a time. Then, clearing his throat, he responded: "Things aren't going to be easy, that's for sure. Those nobles are really going to hammer us. It'll be pretty difficult, I'd say."

"No shit! We all know that those damned nobles are just a bunch of sadists!" the young girl responded sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest. At her curse, Accelerator swung his head to look at her.

Her eyes were a vivid, brown shade, and her mouth was thin and tanned. Her skin was quite dark, and her hair had been cut short, barely reaching the base of her neck. She would have been rather attractive, had it not been for the scar that traced a diagonal line down the length of her face.

"Newbie," she muttered, turning to the Accelerator with a glare. "Keep looking at me like that, and I'll put you right back to sleep."

At those words, Accelerator snickered. The thought of this girl's resulting expression, when she attempted to hurt him with crude, violent methods, brought a humored smile to his face.

She didn't take too kindly to his chuckling, and snarled. Then, as though a lightening bolt struck her, she adopted a false, dangerous smile, and giggled. "You probably think you're some hotshot, don't you?" Accelerator made no reply, but merely raised a confused eyebrow. She mistook his pensive silence to be concealed fear, and leaned closer to his thin frame.

Even with the darkness partially clouding his vision, Accelerator could still make out her gleaming, yellow-white teeth. "Wait till tomorrow; you'll die so easily that I'll be laughing till Sunday!"

"Lacy!" came Rain's decisive, barking tone, and the girl immediately quieted down, forcing her eyes from Accelerator's crimson eyes. "Don't scare him too badly! He's probably upset and annoyed with this; I know I was. Just leave him be for now."

In the silence that followed, For a moment, Accelerator wondered: why couldn't he simply run away?

He was the strongest esper in Academy City, the vector-master, and one of the Level 5s. It would be child's play to escape from his shackles and bonds, especially when taking his mysteriously recuperated form into consideration.

However, the thirst for information and knowledge concerning his plight, whereabouts, and present situation seized him, and he found himself slowly resting his back against the moldy, earthy walls behind him. In an attentive tone, he asked: "What happens tomorrow, anyway?"

There was a moment of silence, as the remaining prisoners considered these words for a moment. Then, hesitant, the man named Rain asked: "Y-you're sure you want to know? You should sleep for a while, for as long as you can. I don't want to be the one to fill you with fears till morning light comes."

Accelerator resisted the urge to chuckle, as he remembered the countless battles he'd participated in, and the few injuries he'd received throughout the course of his entire life. "Trust me, I don't scare easily."

Rain heaved a deep, resigned sigh, but before any coherent words could leave his mouth, the adolescent named Lacy spoke up. In a jubilant, cocky voice, said, "Well, if you want to hear things, then I won't stop you. Anyway, you've been captured by the empire, and are being forced to fight in battle after battle after battle, where you could die at any time." In an arrogant tone, she leaned close and asked with bright eyes. "And how does that make you feel, newbie?"

Accelerator didn't even greet her words with a response, as he slowly stood up. The movement filled the room with the sound of clanking chains. Then, pressing a supportive hand to the earthy wall, he turned to the three, sitting prisoners. "I'll make you an opening, so escape at the first chance." the Number One of Academy City informed them, only to be greeted with shocked, disbelieving looks.

"Wh-what?" Reaching out with tentative hands, Rain pointed to the metal cuffs binding Accelerator's wrists and ankles. "Those can't be broken, no matter what. I've tried everything, so there's no way—"

Accelerator destroyed this man's illusions with a mere flick of his wrists. The simple movement broke the chains as easily as a child might tear a piece of paper apart.

The feeling of strength flooded the albino, as he pressed a hand to his head. Was it his imagine, or had pain flashed in his forehead when he had used his ability?

Shoving this errant thought aside, Accelerator knocked his ankles against one another, shattering the cuffs binding his legs. He turned to Lacy, and couldn't help but grin at her infuriated, grudgingly impressed expression. With one, simple action, he'd taken the girl's pride, and smashed the emotion into pieces.

Turning to Rain, he asked, "Where's the door?"

"Door?" Rain raised a startled eyebrow, before shrugging. "Why would those nobles give us a door? They'd probably think we'd escape, even with these chains keeping us down. They're much too suspicious for—"

"There's no door?" Accelerator couldn't help but reevaluate his present situation at that unexpected news. He had assumed that he had been captured and brought into this situation by a group of uncivilized barbarians. However, this sudden development disproved this initial belief.

Did they have someone who could teleport? If so, then it wouldn't have been difficult for a teleporter to snatch Accelerator's unconscious body, bring him into this room, and keep him trapped here.

"So, what now, genius?" The albino ignored Lacy's testy words and recuperating pride, and brought a hand to his eyes. Even in the darkness, the Number One could see his pale digits. As he gazed at his skin, he wondered: what could he do in such a situation?

If he tore open his surroundings by using the vectors in his feet, then he might inadvertently cause an earthquake or a cave-in to engulf them all. While he knew that he would be unharmed in such a situation, he knew that his fellow prisoners were not so gifted, and would undoubtedly perish.

For their sakes, he couldn't afford to act so hastily, lest they end up dying by his—accidental—hand.

Of course, the arrogant Lacy was not helping in the slightest. Grinning at his motionless, contemplative form, she prodded his ankle with the tip of her toe. Turning to her, Accelerator noticed her smile, and detected the I-told-you-so air in her eyes.

Rain heaved a sigh, before he gently closed his eyes. "Go to sleep," he murmured to the rest of the group, turning over on his side. "We'll do our best tomorrow, and take whatever comes."

"I'll take that," responded Lacy automatically, and almost immediately took up the older man's example. Her eyes leaving Accelerator, she turned over and rested her head against an earthy wall, gently closing her eyes.

"Y-you know, I never really introduced myself." Accelerator looked over to the sound of a new, hesitant voice, and beheld another boy, possibly two years younger than himself. His eyes were blue, and his hair was a mousy brown. Cut short, it seemed to frame his boyish, youthful face. He chanced a smile at Accelerator, and extended a hand. "I'm—I'm Benjamin, and it's really nice to meet you."

"Accelerator." The single word slipped out before the esper was even aware of it. For the Number One, the silence that followed was filled with a lingering confusion.

Why had he introduced himself without delay? What had prevented him from simply ignoring this pathetic, nervous boy's words? Grumbling at the illogical situation that he'd been unwittingly thrust into, the albino sat down on the earthy floor. As he closed his eyes, he wondered many things.

However, a single, deep concern pervaded his concentration, and drove out any other thoughts. Even ones that were for his own safety—those were thrust aside as well, as he lapsed into a worried silence.

"Last Order." Again, yet another word escaped of its own accord. The mere mention of the clone's name brought his last memories in Academy City. Had his bid for her survival succeeded? Had his sacrifice saved her from death's repulsive, chilling hands?

"Of course she's all right," the albino told himself fiercely, not allowing himself to even consider the alternative. "She's safe and sound, and waiting for me, back in Academy City. I'll fight these nobles, get back to her, and never let her out of my sight!"

These thoughts filled Accelerator with an odd, secure happiness, and he closed his eyes, wondering what he would do when he returned to Academy City. He was close to losing himself in sleep when he heard the boy, Benjamin finally whisper in solemn, frightful tones: "Try not to die tomorrow, Accelerator."

The albino greeted this with a grunt of agreement, before he finally allowed sleep to overtake him. Whatever the next morning would bring, he would face the challenges, and fight back with all the strength he possessed.

Tomorrow would be interesting, indeed.


	3. The Tower of Hell and the Beasts Within

Author's Note

Well, I got my first two reviews yesterday, so that's awesome! To lazydoggamer: Yes, the Accelerator storyline is quite like the movie Planet Hulk, but it most certainly splits away from that over time. It is good to see that you like it though! Thanks for reviewing. As for Vanitas1776, you won't find out about Accelerator's next chapter for a while. The reason for that…you can probably guess it after reading this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this! I'm going to make this longer. In fact, I think the chapters will all get progressively longer, as I get better and better at this.

Chapter II: The Tower of Hell and the Beasts Within

...Where was he?

...Where had he gone?

...What had become of him?

Was he even alive?

Well, with the pain striking his limbs like hammers, the young man named Kakine Teitoku was fairly certain that he was still alive. After all, the dead didn't feel pain. His dirty blond hair rustled about, as he slowly lifted himself from the cold, unforgiving floor.

His eyes slowly moved about, drinking in his present surroundings. When he'd finished his examination, the boy heaved a sigh. "Just what did that damned Number One do, anyway?"

Before he could ponder about Accelerator's hasty actions any longer, the Number Two heard a slight, clacking sound, the noise of two rocks colliding. Turning his head to the sound, he was greeted with a frightful, scurrying sound.

After a moment of silence, Kakine finally abandoned the chilling, turquoise floor, and got to his feet. Looking about with uninterested eyes, he sighed once more before he began walking around.

"Just where am I?" His question went unanswered, and echoed, bouncing off the walls, ceiling, and floor till it felt like there was ten of him in the same room. Growling, the Number Two sauntered down the hall, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Dammit," he swore, clenching his fists inside the fabric of his jeans. "Right when I'm freed, this has to happen. Did that Kihara bitch plan this?" The thought of Yuuitsu's calculated, premeditated attempt to get rid of him struck his mind for a moment, and he snarled. "Then I'll kill her too!"

However, as he walked down the widening corridors for a time, he soon came to realize that he was no longer within the scientific depths of Academy City, or even in the world. "Last time I checked," he muttered, as he furtively scanned the even, meticulous surface. "no one built anything like this."

His surroundings seemed to resemble the creation of a long-lost civilization, as there were many cracks within the turquoise tiles that had been most likely created from thousands of years.

"Oh, I give up!" After walking for several minutes, Kakine grew impatient, and conjured a ball of Dark Matter in his hand. "I'll have to blast my way out then." The Level 5's mouth pulled back into a twisted smile. "It's a pity," he declared, smashing the handful of mysterious substance into the ceiling. "but this'll have to go!"

The explosive din that followed seemed promising at first, before Kakine squinted at the massive damage he'd caused. "What the hell?" he glared at the scratched tiles, and swore. "Fine then! I'll bring this hellhole to the ground if I have to!"

A defiant bellow escaped his lips then, and six, angelic wings burst forth from his back, as though the heavenly appendages were answering his cry. With a single, mighty flap, the Number Two smashed and struck the ceiling, the walls, the floor, with every bit of strength he possessed—which was much indeed.

However, even when he collapsed to the ground several moments later, breathless and fatigued, he found that his efforts had been for naught. All the damage he'd caused, the massive sections he'd torn from this unusually sturdy, obstinate structure, were miraculously regenerating.

The tiles healed themselves, and the various shards of rock floated up and refitted themselves back together, sealing themselves along invisible seams, before putting themselves back in the wall of their own accord. From Kakine Teitoku's point of view, it looked like a rather peculiar jigsaw puzzle being put back together again, after he'd done his best to mess it up.

Ten minutes later, when faced with a pristine, undisturbed wall, the Number Two snarled, and stomped down the hallway, not bothering to retract his wings. His cold, brown eyes drank in his surroundings once more, as his suspicions grew.

The hallways appeared to be endless; the only deviation was the occasional turn to the left or right, and the slight incline. Finally, when boredom and impatience had begun to grip the Number Two's mind, he heard the familiar sound of rocks striking one another.

This sound, rather than drift away and fade in the long, stretching corridors, instead became stronger. The repetitive noise became more distinct and thunderous, as the answer slowly dawned on Kakine Teitoku.

The din was footsteps of a lumbering, heavy creature, and the Level 5 grinned. The prospect of fighting, of testing out his recently recovered body in combat, filled him with a thrill. "Interesting," he declared, an excited smirk splitting his face in half, as he kicked on the tiled floor.

The momentum thrust him forward while simultaneously shattering several tiles in numerous fragments. However, the latter was pointless, as they immediately began regenerating. Kakine, meanwhile, beat his angelic wings without pause, flying down the corridor.

Swerving to the right, he glimpsed the entity responsible for the monstrous, echoing sounds that had filled his ears. "So!" he declared, spittle flying from his mouth as he gazed at the hulking, titanic enemy with an arrogant smirk. "You think you have what it takes to fight me?"

The beast before him was a disgusting, massive giant of a creature. It looked like nothing Kakine had ever seen, with a body made entirely from a shiny, glowing crystal. Even from merely viewing the beast's skin, the Level 5 could tell that the surface of his present enemy was coarse and rough, especially with odd, green protrusions jutting from the creature's shoulders, back, and neck.

Common sense dictated that someone should remain wary of something that they'd never seen before, but Kakine was not one to stay wary. He was the second strongest Level 5, and did not need to concern himself with common sense. He lunged forward, unafraid of this humanoid, deformed giant, and swung his fist.

At this surprising advance, the bipedal, crystal creature let out a massive bellow that seemed to ring longer than it should have, before meeting the young esper's charge head on.

These two forces collided with the sickening sound of rock striking skin, and Kakine should have been destroyed in the impact. There should have been nothing left of his arrogant frame, or his sneaky grin.

However, when one was dealing with the Dark Matter, then one should expect defeat. This large, crystal monster learned that lesson the hard way: it collided with the wall over ten meters away, giving a single, pained cry at the impact. Kakine, uninjured from the same collision, simply gave the creature a grin, and took a step towards his fallen enemy. The creature seemed to sense the dominating presence of this single enemy, and scarpered away, ambling out of sight.

"You don't think I'd let you get away, did you?" With a mighty beat of his wings, Kakine threw himself into flight, racing down the unnaturally wide passageway with excited cackles. When he was fighting, there was no need for anything else.

No other thoughts could permeate his mind, as he caught sight of his retreating, lumbering enemy. Nothing else mattered, as he effortlessly cut the gap between them. He was free, as his wings slashed and hacked at the creature's crystal hide, chipping at the initial, tough outer skin and slicing into the stringy, tough flesh beneath.

As black blood sprayed everywhere, splattering the walls, floor, and even Kakine's face, the second strongest esper laughed. Perhaps the stress of being forced into such a foreign situation had finally broken him, or perhaps the madness was a side effect of being prematurely released by Kihara Yuuitsu?

Neither appeared to be the case when Kakine finally pulled his bloodsoaked wings from the creature's mortally injured body. Leaning over the creature, he hissed darkly: "I don't know if a thing like you can think, let alone speak. I've got a few questions though, and I want them answered!"

As Kakine's hands dug deeper into the creature's bleeding flesh, its inhuman screeches and howls filled the corridor for many meters in every direction. The echo lingered even longer, refusing to abate. The sound seemed to serve as a testament to Kakine's revolting, sullying nature.

Even when he'd been shredded to pieces and nearly killed by Accelerator, the Number Two had yet to abandon his twisted, darkness-infested ways. The blood had yet to leave his hands, and his mind had yet to evolve.

As he gazed at the black, sticky liquid dripping from his hands, Kakine remembered the chilling, cold revelation that had resulted in his angelic wings, and clenched his fists. Though his childhood memories had faded into the deepest crevices of his mind, that particular memory had yet to fade. The horror of what he'd gone through, and the true terror that had been awakened, and that had led to his own Awakening.

The sound of more, thunderous footsteps forced the Number Two from his reverie, and he turned from the struggling, barely living creature beneath him. "You're so pathetic," he muttered coldly, looking over his shoulder to give his first victim a glare of revolted loathing. "that you're not even worth killing."

The fallen creature could give no response, as the last of its life finally left its body. It died with a single, hollowed groan, and Kakine abandoned it to continue fighting other monsters. With a stoic, calculating expression upon his face, he slaughtered many of them. Some were felled by a single jab from his hand, while others were slashed and butchered by his angelic, stabbing wings.

Then, when the way was clear, Kakine leaned his head to the side, heard a crack, and shivered. Then, putting his hands back in his stained, unmarred jeans, he ignored the heaps of fallen, wild creatures that he'd felled.

Thus, he continued his trek.

He lost track of how many winding staircases he'd climbed up, or how many corridors he'd passed, before he felt a curious, intent gaze upon him. Turning around, his eyes narrowed at the vacant area behind him. "You may as well come out," he tried, attempting to bring a fake smile to his face.

Kakine prided himself in his ability to fake happiness, naiveté and more lighthearted emotions.

A second passed, and he thought he glimpsed a flash of snow-white, but quickly dismissed it as his desire to find and kill Accelerator. "He can't be there," the Number Two told himself, before once more retuning his attention to yet another staircase before him. "I've got to get out of this hellhole first, before I track him down. Gotta have priorities."

As he ambled up the staircase, he eyed the shadows carefully, ready to slash at any movement that he detected. His wings remained aloft and open, seemingly harmless, like Venus flytrap leaves. At the slightest provocation, they would lash out and kill without delay.

However, as he reached the height of the staircase, and walked down yet another corridor, Kakine Teitoku couldn't help but feel…strange.

There was a sensation akin to crawling upon his skin, as though insects were walking up the length of his arms. A short, sideways glance however, told him that his skin was bare. Despite this reassurance, the esper couldn't help but feel the sensation grow and grow, steadily and incessantly, till he finally came across a rather awe-inspiring sight.

At the end of this particular corridor, a balcony awaited, with a strange, silver-white light shining from above. His muddy brown eyes following this light like a moth to a flame, and he gazed upon something that would have brought a lesser man to his knees.

Kakine, being someone of immense arrogance, didn't bow so easily, and instead remained upright and pensive, as he beheld the majestic sight above him.

"I guess this confirms it, then." As his eyes met the countless, regenerative tiles that surrounded him, he sighed. "Are those supposed to be statues of gods or something?"

Far above Kakine Teitoku's head, a trinity of immense, stone structures were precariously balanced upon disproportionately small pillars. One statue depicted a warrior with a large broadsword, and the second depicted a colossal, sharp-toothed whale. The third however, was the one that held the Level 5's attention the longest.

"A dragon?" he wondered aloud, squinting at the statue's head. The stone dragon was built like a snake, more so than a stereotypical dragon of legend. It seemed to be made up of hundreds and hundreds of segments, with two bony, clawed arms stemming from each one.

However, while the dragon held Kakine Teitoku's attention for a moment, the sight of a creature perched upon the dragon's head diverted the esper's concentration. From his vantage point, it was far too difficult to make out the creature precisely, but it appeared to be sleeping. The Number Two squinted, and glimpsed a second balcony, situated behind the dragon's head and the sleeping creature.

With relish and arrogance, the Number Two clapped his hands. "Well," he decided with a grin, giving his wings an experimental flap, before swinging one foot over the balcony. "this'll be a piece of cake."

His smirk refusing to shrink or leave his face, he leapt from the balcony, and flew towards the stone dragon's head, the sleeping creature, and the second balcony that lay behind it.

Filtering the wind through his Dark Matter wings, Kakine was careful to keep the repeated sound of howling winds from betraying his movements. While he felt that he could destroy this single, sleeping enemy just as easy as the rest he'd previously slaughtered, he felt that it would be best to leave as soon as possible.

The artificial high of brutally killing those nameless, crystal enemies had finally worn off, and that left Kakine with a thirst to escape this confusing, intricate structure, and discover what lay beyond its borders.

It was with this thought in mind did he finally land on the opposite balcony. Then, grinning, he prepared to retract his wings, only to feel an angry, gripping pressure against the back of his neck.

In a voice that could've chilled the dead, Kakine heard, "You aren't thinking of leaving, are you?"

Turning around, the Number Two of Academy City soon found that the creature that he'd actually taken time to avoid had decided to wake at that unfortunate moment. However, Kakine merely shrugged. To the monster who currently had him trapped, he observed: "You aren't dumb like the rest of those guys, it seems. Just what are you?"

Rather than answer the esper straight away, the creature pulled Kakine up, and hoisted him far above the ground. The esper snarled at the humiliation, and struggled to free himself from the creature's grasp. However, he soon came to realize that whatever this creature was, it had an unbreakable grip on his neck.

Deciding for a different method of escape, he looked up at the creature to determine any potential weak spots. To Kakine's surprise, he found that while it resembled his previous, monstrous victims, with its crystalline outer shell and jutting protrusions, this creature in particular sported a set of six wings, much like Kakine himself. However, these wings were blue with faint, red lines coursing through the surface, while the Number Two's were a simple shade of white.

"Let me go!" Kakine screeched, quite literally slapping the creature upside the head with a blast of Dark Matter. A sound remarkably similar to a gasp escaped the creature's throat, and it released Kakine out of alarm.

Now free, the esper hovered in the air, glaring at the deformed, winged creature above him. The creature stared back with equal animosity, as the wound on its face began to recede. "It seems that you are not like the others either." There was the briefest instant of silence, as each side deliberated its next move. Then, in a pompous tone, filled to the brim with self-importance, the creature introduced itself.

"My name is Claudius." No sooner had the final word, its name, escaped its lips, did it lunge forward with a speed that even put Kakine's to shame. Closing the gap between them with a single flap of its wings, it gazed into Kakine's eyes with its own, crimson orbs. Leaning down so their noses were touching, the monstrosity whispered in low tones: "Be sure to remember that name, when I send you to hell."

Kakine snarled at this cockiness—despite the reality that the esper himself was full to the brim with much the same cockiness—and prepared to skewer the impudent, inhuman creature before him with his six angel wings. "For defying Dark Matter," he cried, before thrusting his wings forward, like missiles, towards the single target. "your punishment will be death!"

Pride versus pride. Wings against Wings. The battle between these two super-powered beings had begun, and only one would remain aloft at the end.

Author's Note 

And there you have it, the second chapter to this story! I know, I owe you an explanation, so here it is:

As it mentioned in the chapter summary, there are nine characters from To aru Majutsu no Index: the Level 5s, Touma, Shiage, and Rikou Takitsubou. Each character will have their own storyline.

But, before you start flaming me for this confusing setup, just hear me out first:

The storylines won't stay separate for long, I promise. Misaka and Touma will end up meeting in the chapters, and they'll share a storyline. The same goes for Rikou, Mugino, and Shiage, as well as Misaki and Gunha. Thus, the nine storylines in the beginning will become five eventually, and even those will become less and less as the story progresses.

I know it doesn't seem like the most interesting thing in the world, but you can always give me the characters you'd want to see the most of, and I can see what I can do.

Anyway, sorry if this chapter turned anyone away from this story.

So, please R & R? I'm hoping that people like this chapter; I made it a bit longer than the last one, after all.

See you guys later, and hopefully I can upload the next chapter soon.

Zekrom1


	4. Promise on the Plains

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews, Kevslav. I wasn't planning to write this like Kamachi Kazuma in the first place. I thing people have to find their own writing styles, rather than imitate someone else's.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it's entertaining. After all, it stars our famous Biribiri and good ol' Touma ;)

Hopefully you all enjoy this one! At the end, would you mind telling me if they're in character or not? I'd rather not make a mistake when it comes to a thing like that.

Chapter III: Battle on the Plains

"Get up already, idiot!"

At precisely four in the morning, the sound of a hand against a certain misfortunate boy's cheek echoed across the landscape, followed by the phrase: "Such misfortune."

Said speaker of that phrase sat up, and rubbed his cheek.

It took a span of three seconds for his eyes to grow accustomed to the sunlight, flit to Misaka, and close. With a groan, Touma fell back on the grassy plain, and sighed. "If this is a dream," he muttered, frowning. "then why couldn't an onee-chan type be in it?" Then, a truly appalling thought struck him. "Do I really fantasize about little children?"

Misaka had half a mind to question Touma on his fetish, but quickly changed her mind. "I said get up!" With electricity running down her closed hand, she plunged a fist into the boy's stomach.

"Alright, alright!" Touma winced at the blow, and reluctantly got to his feet. Then, brushing off his clothing and looking around once more, he turned to Misaka. "Where are we, Biribiri?"

"Don't call me Biribiri," she immediately snapped, as it had become a verbal reflex by this point. Then, she adopted a pensive, thoughtful expression. "To be honest," she remarked, cupping her chin with her right hand. "I really have no idea. I just remember Accelerator doing…something. There were these shining, white wings, and I woke up."

Touma nodded agreeably, and shrugged. "I really don't remember anything else either. It's all so hazy and strange, like a—like a…" Though he could glimpse the term that he wished to say in his mind's eye, the boy couldn't quite grasp it, and was left with a light frustration.

Then: "A dream? Or a vision?" Misaka's suggestion made sense to Touma, and the misfortunate boy nodded. "Anyway," she remarked, drinking in the surroundings with her eyes. "We'd better get going; I don't know about you, but I want to know just where we are."

Without waiting for Touma, the 3rd Level 5 began to walk away, her Tokiwadai uniform rustling in a whistling breeze. "Oi, Misaka! What're you doing?" Touma walked after her, inexplicable nervousness beginning to well up within his chest. "We aren't in Academy City anymore, so try to be careful!"

"Careful?" She turned to give him a prideful gaze. "I'm one of the Level 5s, the third strongest esper in the world, and you're telling me to be careful? Shouldn't you be the careful one, idiot?"

Touma had no arguments for her, as he looked down at his right hand.

The power inside the limb, the Imagine Breaker, only worked on supernatural forces. Though it could negate scientifically produced flames, or magically produced explosions, it would serve him no help in a fistfight or a battle with a monstrous animal.

Her rationality struck him where it hurt, and he was forced to submit to her reasoning.

"You're—you're right," he managed, but nevertheless: "but still, you can't afford to be hasty, Misaka! Otherwise, you'll be killed!"

In his mind's eye, the boy remembered the events of Baggage City, and how he'd stepped into the fray to save the people living there. His thoughtless attempt at heroism had earned him a decisive loss to the Majin, Othinus. His haste, to be precise, had nearly killed him. Had it not been for Fiamma and Ollerus's timely intervention, the young man named Kamijou Touma would have been no more, on that day.

With these somber thoughts at the forefront of his mind, he reached out and gripped her shoulder. However, his concerns were answered with the unexpected action of Misaka wrenching her body from her touch.

Her voice nearly cracking, she cried, "Don't you dare say that you'll be the one to fight this time!"

In the electromaster's own mind, she remembered how Touma had fought so hard to defend her and the Sisters from Accelerator's bloodstained hands, and again, how he'd ignored her offer to fight for him, near the Icharansai. "You—you never let anyone else fight, do you? You always want to go on your own!"

"No one else should have to take the risks that I do," Touma answered, smiling pleasantly.

In the depths of his heart, he felt that if he were the only one to fight and die, then everything else could continue. He felt that if someone else, an innocent person was dragged into his conflict and died as a result, then he would never be able to forgive himself for that.

Those were his beliefs. In a way, that was the sacrificial pillar that supported his entire being. That was one of the reasons that inspired him to keep fighting. If he could prevent another from fighting in his stead, then he would be the only one to suffer.

"But that's no excuse!" Touma drew back, startled, even as Misaka took a step towards him, electricity crackling up the length of her arm. "Look," she declared, gesturing her arm for the boy to see. "With this, I can help you!"

"You can help me?" Touma shook his head at her proposal. "I can't, Misaka. I can't accept it." Solemnly, he bowed his head, and gazed intently at the grassy ground beneath him.

Common sense dictated that he let Misaka fight, and find cover. However, he found himself denying that proposal, even when faced the fact that Misaka probably had more than enough power for the both of them. He simply couldn't accept the fact that Misaka would fight alone, while he remained out of sight and sheltered. Using her like that, even if she volunteered, went against his core principles. Thus, he felt forced to refuse her.

However, his pensive reverie was shattered when he heard the sound of light chuckles coming from Misaka's mouth. He looked up, and found her smiling. "If you want to fight then, fine." She turned from Touma, and snickered. "Then I'll have to beat them first then, won't I?"

_Perhaps_, she dared thought, _this could be it_.

She'd always wished to fight by Touma's side, for him, and maybe even in his stead. She'd always vied, tried, and hoped for the chance, but she'd always been denied. Every opportunity had been lost to her, but now…

Given this unexpected, otherworldly opportunity, she would make the most of it, and do her best to defend Touma. "They won't get past me," she remarked to the boy who'd unwittingly garnered her affections. Her smile grew wider, as she thought of shielding Touma to the best of her abilities, and making him realize the depth of her feelings for him. Clenching her fists, she gave him an elated grin. "Whoever comes, I'll shock them all to oblivion!"

No sooner had she made that vow, did Touma instinctively react to an fast approaching threat. "Misaka, get out of the way!" Without an instant of hesitation, Touma lunged forward, shoving himself and the electromaster to the ground. With the boy's face planted in her small bosom, and her own face burning crimson, they made quite an odd pair on the ground.

"Warn me next time, idiot!" No sooner had the embarrassed, self-conscious cry left her lips did she realize that the creature that had suddenly stumbled upon them. She felt Touma get to his feet, and accepted his aiding hand. He helped the Level 5 to her feet, and turned to the beast responsible for nearly goring them.

The creature was nothing like they'd ever seen. Its eyes were a glowing, sickening yellow, and thousands of moving, coal black protrusions rested on its back, like thick, knotted spikes. Its mouth seemed to be twisted into a permanent grimace, and its teeth were razor sharp and jagged, like serrated knives.

However, what caught the two by surprise the most was its truly monstrous size. It was a hulking brute, at nearly thirteen feet tall and six feet wide. This monstrosity let out a massive bellow, and charged forward. Despite its size, it moved with a surprising nimbleness that caught even Touma unawares.

The creature came close to the boy, and the rustling, coal black protrusions suddenly jutted forward, aiming to skewer the boy with bloodthirsty brutality. Touma reached out with his right hand upon reflex, preparing to defend himself from this attack.

The strange, black objects however, struck Touma's hand without problems, and nearly tore away the limb entirely. However, Misaka's lightning struck with impossible speed, and vaporized the natural spears. Touma's breath hitched, as he collapsed to his knees. Clutching his injured, bleeding hand, he was left utterly defenseless, with the beast advancing towards him without hesitation.

Its mouth gaping open, the hulking creature made to devour Touma then and there. Misaka forced herself to run faster than she ever had before, and step between them. Then, adrenaline fueling her actions, she plunged an electrified hand straight into the creature's open mouth, shocking it with a ferocious jolt.

"I told you, didn't I?" Misaka took a step forward, as though strengthening her stance. Bolts of lightning racing up and down the length of her arms, she put her hand in front of Touma, as though telling him silently to remain silent, and leave this behemoth to her. Her mouth curving into a smile, she declared to her injured comrade, "You just leave this to me!"

Of course, Touma refused to heed her order, and stood up. "If you think I'm going to let you risk your life like this," he muttered, taking a step by her side. "Then you've got another thing coming, Biribiri!"

"Don't call me Biribiri, idiot! You really—" The rest of Misaka's remark was lost, as another, fiery bellow burst from the monster's throat. It seemed enraged at the reality that a measly, short girl had been able to halt its advance, and charged towards her and Touma, hatred blazing in its wild eyes.

"Misaka!" Touma's words were blown away, as a crackling bolt of lightning burst from the electromaster's outstretched hand, and jousted into the monster, carving out a gaping, bloody furrow across its face.

"I'll fight for you this time." Misaka's words seemed to gain more confidence, as she turned from the monster for half a second, and gave Touma an appreciative look. "After all, you helped me before; it's only fair that I return the favor."

However, she'd made a crucial mistake; she'd turned from the monster, and made herself open to attack. The creature seemed to realize this, and opened its mouth once more. Then, unbelievable, blue fire burst from its snarling mouth. This torrent swept across the ground, turning the grass and earth to ash in an instant. These burning, sapphire embers raced towards Misaka's exposed, vulnerable body, aiming to strike while her attention was diverted.

She realized this a second too late, and felt scalding heat touch and graze her skin. Turning, she beheld the blue blaze when it was only a hairsbreadth from touching her. However, strangely enough, she wasn't as sad as she ought to have been.

She had used her last move to defend Touma from an attack. She'd proven to him that she was capable of standing by his side, and defending him from an attack. "If this is it," she whispered, her voice the lightest whisper. "then I guess I'm satisfied."

As flames made to surround and engulf her like a deadly cocoon, Touma threw all caution to the winds and flung his right hand towards the embers. He didn't care if his entire hand burned away, or his body would be vaporized.

At that moment, he only cared to save Misaka.

As his fingertips collided with the sapphire fire, he felt himself praying, for the first time in his life. "Imagine Breaker," he whispered, as sweat lined his palm, only to be evaporated a second later. "You always give me misfortune; this time, just do this for me!"

For a moment, nothing occurred, and he felt that his words wouldn't change the reality that Misaka Mikoto might burn to death before his very eyes. Then the telltale, reassuring sound of glass shattering greeted his ears, as Imagine Breaker dispelled the flames. Touma beheld Misaka's motionless form, as she swayed from side to side in an almost trancelike state. She nearly fell, but Touma reached out and caught her before she could strike the ground.

For a moment, he found her peaceful expression, her soft, innocent smile to be nearly perfect, and wondered if she'd truly lost her life.

Had he been too late to save her?

His fears were immediately proven false when he glimpsed her fluttering eyelashes, and glimpsed her taking a deep, spluttering breath of fresh air. When she'd fully come to, Touma laid her on the ground, and turned to the monster. "I don't know what you are," he muttered darkly. "But if you think you can kill Misaka, then I'll break those damned illusions of yours!"

The creature let out a third, massive bellow, before releasing yet another torrent of sapphire fire. Touma reacted with his right fist, and the Imagine Breaker dispelled the flames upon contact. As the flames shrank and dwindled, Touma glared at the creature, before taking a step forward.

The creature howled, before it launched its black protrusions once again, aiming to impale Touma before the boy could react. Truth be told, Touma was nearly skewered once again.

Thankfully: "Don't you ever give up!"

Touma, relieved, looked to see a shaken Misaka, electricity dancing at her fingertips. Without even a hint of restraint, she brought her hand down, and sent yet another wave of electricity at the creature. These bolts clashed with the creature's ingrown, black spears, and instantly burned them to a crisp.

The creature howled in pain, and launched another salvo of blue flames, determined to burn the impudent, superpowered girl to a crisp. However, Touma flung his hand out, and shielded Misaka from the hellish fire. The electromaster wasted no time and fished a hand into her pocket.

"You've messed with us for the last time." Smirking, the girl withdrew a small, silver coin, and held it in her fist. Aiming the coin at the beast's face, she cried darkly: "I won't let you get away with hurting Touma!"

With those final words, the 3rd Level 5 of Academy City launched her namesake at the monstrous creature. The electrified coin flew past Touma at three times the speed of sound, pierced through the creature's open mouth, and burst out of its back.

Thick, black blood splattered the ground, as a startled cry escaped the creature's lips. Then, gasping and heaving, it attempted to flee. However, it didn't get far before blood loss and internal damage forced it to the ground. Misaka and Touma stood there, full of a fiery confidence from their first victory.

"Misaka, I really owe you one."

The electromaster's eyes grew bright at the unexpected praise. She had half-expected Touma to criticize her for throwing herself into harm's way. Finding herself blushing, she shook her head. Reflexively, she cried: "Don't start thanking me yet, idiot!"

"Alright, Biribiri."

Despite the ordeal they had just gone through, Misaka felt a vein pulse in her forehead. "What did I tell you about that nickname," she asked rhetorically, her voice darkening. "Cut it out!"

Then, out of the blue, a tearing, ripping sound reverberated through the air.

Misaka looked down, confused.

Had the grass always been that red, and wet?

A searing pain struck her then, and she looked to Touma for advice. However, she found that his eyes had widened, and she found horror within those orbs of his.

For some reason, the sight of fright within the hero's gaze was more disturbing than the crimson grass or the searing, terrible pain.

Looking down, she saw it: the single, thick protrusion that jut out from her chest. She heard a set of ugly, guttural sounds, and realized that the fallen creature had had managed a final attack.

And she'd been the target.

As soon as this reality struck her mind, she felt her limbs seize up, and her breath begin to fade into light, nonexistent splutters. She collapsed to the ground then, blood gushing from the hole in her chest.

Touma rushed over to her, cursing his misfortune.

Had it rubbed off on her at some point? Had he been the cause of this terrible tragedy?

"Hold on, Misaka!" Even as he spoke, he beheld the tanned complexion in her cheeks begin to fade, as her blood spilled onto the grassy plain. Despite the severity of the situation and her wound, he refused to surrender. "It'll be alright, Misaka! Just stay with me for a little longer!"

Even as he spoke, he knew those words would only delay the inevitable tragedy.

Gazing around, he found that nothing was around. Nothing moved, nothing rustled, nothing appeared. It was truly as though nothing existed, and that this tragedy was irreversible.

"Screw that." Touma snarled and screamed his heart out. "I don't care what happens next; whatever you want, God, I'll give it! If you need my right hand, Imagine Breaker, then you can have it! If you want my life, then take that too! Just don't—" his voice cracked then, as hot, wet tears dripped to the ground, already stained with Misaka—"just don't let her die on me, dammit!"

Then, a female voice echoed in his ears: "I was right to choose you."

The words didn't leave Touma or Misaka's mouth, but nevertheless, they entered his ears with a calming, melodious tone.

"If you want to save her so badly, then go ahead. I gave you the power to do just that, so all you have to do is wish for that with every fiber of your being. If you can do that, then you can save her."

All of a sudden, Touma felt overwhelming power surge through his _left_ hand, emerging as light green sparks. As his eyes beheld this inexplicable marvel, he knew what to do. He couldn't explain how he knew, or what thoughts were going through his mind at that point.

However, he knew one thing: he would save Misaka, no matter the cost.

He pressed his left hand to the wound on her chest, and allowed the emerald sparks to dance across the wound. He glimpsed her skin, muscle, and blood begin to slowly return and regenerate, and heaved a sigh of relief.

Without warning, he struck the ground once more, the successful healing attempt leaving him completely exhausted. As he gazed at his hands, both his right and his left, he wondered just what that voice had been, and what power he'd used then. Shoving this aside for another time, the Imagine Breaker boy went back to sleep.

Author's Note

So, what did you think? There will be—in case you're as dense as Touma—romance between Touma and Misaka, but it won't be too fast. I'm going to take my time with it. There will be other pairings as well, so you'll get your fair share of romance.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it met your expectations. I don't expect any reviews, but they would make me happy. Just putting that out there. Any suggestions or questions you have, you can leave them in a review. Oh, and if you find anything wrong with my writing style, then can you go ahead and let me know in a review?

Anyway, I'll be seeing you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Zekrom1


	5. Burning Hatred brings Change

Author's Note

Plenty of reviews with this one! People like MisakaXTouma, apparently ;). Oh, but now I want to write more about those two, and their fight for survival! But of course, there're two other storylines to write, before I'm back to Accelerator's.

Anyway, as to those reviews I received: h-x, I'm really happy that you like my story so much! I'll only keep getting better, but let me know if you have any ideas or you see some flaws. As for the cliffhanger solution, I wanted to end it on a mysterious note, and I'll be amending that whenever I get to their next part.

Kevslave: it's a shame that you don't like MisakaXTouma, but that will be one of the main pairings in this story, alongside three others.

As for the plot of this story, I definitely have one, and a—hopefully—satisfying ending.

Chapter IV: Burning Hatred brings a Change

"What! Is that seriously all you have! C'mon and show me a real challenge!" This fiery cry echoed throughout the abandoned city, as the speaker coldly glared down at his opponents.

On the abandoned, disheveled terrace, three figures looked up at the hovering, ugly creature with varying expressions. Two girls and one boy looked on, their eyes displaying differing emotions.

The girls lay upon the ground, huddling, battered, and defeated. Their clothes were torn, and their light bruises littered their bodies. However, the boy remained relatively unharmed, his chest heaving as he glared at the inhumane, speaking creature above him.

"You bastard!" Shiage kicked off the ground with his right foot, rushing forward with hatred smoldering in his eyes.

His mind flashed back to when he'd first woken up in this strange, alien world. He'd been baffled and confused at first, and later frightened when a monstrous animal had nearly eaten him for lunch.

However, panic had given him the extra strength necessary to outrun the creature, and clamber into the safety of a large thicket. For a time, he walked through this seemingly endless forest, batting away branches with his hands.

Then, something happened.

He couldn't quite explain it, but ten minutes after he'd escaped that monster, he felt a strange sensation crawl up the skin of his stomach. He'd shivered at the foreign, unexpected contact, and winced as it continued to travel up his chest, and stopped at the base of his neck.

He had taken a hesitant step forward, and the feeling had grown stronger, more yearning. He had half a mind to leave the forest and this unpleasant feeling behind, but his common sense told him otherwise. Thus, holding his breath, he reluctantly clambered forward, pushing past the brush and branches that occasionally barred his view.

Then, when he'd lost track of all time, he finally pushed past the last tree, and found himself gazing upon a truly terrifying sight.

The thicket stopped at a precarious, high ledge, that overlooked a massive, woebegone city. From his elevation, Shiage had seen the crumbling, tattered buildings, and winced. Even though his knowledge of architecture was limited, even he knew that this place had long since been abandoned.

He took a step towards this broken place, and that's when he'd felt it; the sheer amount of pain striking him. The excruciation that felt as though his head might explode into a large, bloody mess. That would have a wondrous relief from the mighty pain coursing through his entire body.

Desperate to leave this agony behind, he made to turn from the abandoned, dreadful city and the potential dangers within. However, a familiar sight caught his eye.

A breathtaking, purple beam shot into the air at a remarkable speed. Shiage subconsciously winced at the sight, and instantly knew the one responsible for this beautiful, deadly sight.

"Mugino." And where Mugino was, Takitsubo might be as well. As he thought of her name, he felt that previous, familiar sensation crawl up his stomach and chest once again. The thoughts of them filled the young man with strength, and he took careful, tentative steps towards the city.

The pain crushed his mind in an iron grip, but he continued.

The pain stabbed his organs like sadistic knives, but he refused to give up.

The pain filled his nerves with a simmering fire, but he willed his muscles forward.

Shiage Hamazura was powerless. He did not possess an ability that could freely alter the laws of physics with, nor did he have a right hand that could dispel any supernatural phenomenon. He only had the strength of a normal, human being. He was powerless, and yet, he had all the power in the world.

He was not filled with a power that could be seen.

He was not guided along and coerced into plans like the hero, Accelerator.

He was not tricked or deluded into helping villians, like the hero, Touma Kamijou.

No, the young man named Shiage Hamazura was the hero who was free to choose his own path. No one tried to intervene in his life, or push him forward. He held the power of free will.

This power was something that while the other heroes lacked, he held in seemingly limitless quantities. He _chose_ to go to Russia to save the one he loved. He _chose_ to go to Hawaii to combat Gremlin, and most of all, he _chose_ to douse himself in the waters of magical phenomenon.

In this way, the young man, the third hero, was free to choose his own destiny.

It was with this power of free will that he finally found himself in the heart of the city. Then, his eyes blinded by a deluge of pain, he glimpsed a sight that made his heart nearly stop.

Her black hair was matted down with fresh blood, and her body lay upon the ground, motionless. She was facedown in the dirt, so Shiage couldn't glimpse her face.

There was no way to discern if Takitsubo was alive or dead.

Suddenly, a rush of emotions flooded Shiage, and he collapsed to his knees, overcome with the staggering feeling of loss. "Takitsubo!"

"Shi…Shiage? You're here too?" Her voice was so weak that Shiage nearly thought that his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. He lifted his head to meet Rikou Takitsubo's form, and glimpsed the miniscule, barely noticeable rise and fall of her form.

"Hamazura! You're here!" At the sound of that irate, frustrated voice, he turned his head and met Mugino's fatigued, drained form. Panting, she muttered, "I don't know where the hell we are, but get her to safety." Shiage glimpsed her withdrawing a stack of silicon cards from the pockets of her dress. "I'll buy you time."

For a moment, Shiage couldn't move, as his mind worked fast. Mugino mentioned the fact that she'd buy them to escape, which meant that she hadn't even considered the fact that she'd be able to beat this current threat.

That meant that the threat they were currently combating was something that not even a Level 5 could beat. The mere thought of such a monster brought shivers up Shiage's spine.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he found himself running over to Takitsubo's form. He ran a comforting hand down the length of her spine, as he gently helped her up. "You okay, Takitsubo?"

"Hama…zura." Her voice emerged as the lightest whisper, and if Shiage hadn't been so close to her then, he would have dismissed this utterance as the mere sound of a breeze.

However, he leaned closer and replied: "I'm getting you out of here. Mugino's going to buy us time, so—"

"We'll die." There was no humor in the girl's tone, as her head slumped over uselessly. It was only then that Shiage noticed the large incision in her shoulder. It was as though someone had cleanly scooped out a massive portion of skin, muscle, and sinew from the girl's body.

Faced with this newfound horror, as well as Takitsubo's unsettling words, Shiage felt the dregs of panic begin to well up within him. "Nobody's going to die!" he cried, gently holding her to his chest. He heard her hiss at the pain of her wound against his woolen jacket, before he said kindly: "Can you wrap your arms around my neck?"

She managed her left, but her right wouldn't move in the slightest. "It's useless," she stated solemnly, before pointing to a rather small passageway with her hand. "You can use that to get away, Shiage. At least you can live."

The sound of Shiage's hissed curse was completely shoved aside, as an earsplitting, feral scream tore through the abandoned city. Shiage recognized the tones; he'd heard the very same scream months ago. He turned to Mugino, and beheld her shocked, disbelieving form. He glimpsed the alarming amount of blood pooling beneath her feet, staining her shoes a vivid crimson. However, the Level 5 took no notice, as she collapsed to the ground, a deep, horizontal gash along her torso.

Shiage heard the girl fall, and his heart turned to ice. All humanity left him then, as he screamed to the heavens. Perhaps, if he hollered and swore to the skies, that something would return the lives of his dear friend and lover to him. That was what he thought for a moment, before reality sank into his panicking, pleading mind.

If there was no way to save them, then he would at least find the creature responsible for this tragedy, and make it pay.

This single thought broke down what little self-control that Shiage Hamazura possessed at that moment finally shattered.

He was silent for a moment, as he felt the very humanity, the very rationality drain from his mind. He could almost feel the animalistic, wild feelings of revenge, sorrow, and loss consume him, as he collapsed to his knees.

"Damn it," he swore, his voice barely a whisper. However, it built up with alarming speed as he lifted his head to the heavens. "Damn it, damn it, DAMMIT!"

He wept and pined for them. He cursed god and fate and the universe for allowing such a horrible thing to happen. It was only when he heard the sound of cynical, icy chortles did he stop his cursing.

His eyes raked the skies, following the sound with frightening accuracy. Finally, he found the one responsible for Mugino and Takitsubo's wounds.

To the hovering, inhumane creature gazing down at him, Shiage Hamazura snarled and yelled, as he drew the two pistols that he kept in his back pockets. "I'll kill you!" he cried, repeatedly firing at the flying creature.

"You seriously think that you'll hit me with something that slow?" As if to emphasis its words, the creature darted in and out of the constant, stream of metal, evading with ease. While Shiage reloaded, the creature descended with unnatural speed, and met the boy's eyes. "That girl put up more of a fight than you!"

Bringing one of its two wings down, the creature made to hack Shiage's arm off. The boy backed away quickly, but the attack struck nevertheless. Blood trickling from his wounded arm, Shiage paid the injury no notice, as he reached out with his right hand and seized the creature's face.

The surface was jagged and hard to touch. To Shiage, it was like attempting to seize a large rock that was wider than your hand. However, the boy managed, and pulled the inhuman, sadistic creature to the ground. Snarling, he planted his foot on the creature's chest, and repeatedly fired his guns into its face.

Howls of pain greeted his efforts, and Shiage continued with renewed vigor. His bullets struck again and again, chipping off bits and pieces of the creature's body. At each blow, the monster would rave and writhe, but Shiage's foot was unyielding against its squirming torso, and the young man's weight kept the monster pinned to the destroyed ground.

Finally: "I won't lose to the likes of you!" The monster angrily bellowed, and Shiage jumped away, unnerved. To his surprise, he felt the wind in front of him suddenly come to life, and smash him in the side. It was like being bludgeoned with an invisible club.

The boy felt the wind get knocked from his lungs, as well as a rib break. Blood leaking from his limbs and mouth, he collapsed to the ground. The monster smirked, and performed it's a motion that could have only been its version of a mock bow. "Oh, what a good show!" Though its face was not human in the least, Shiage could detect the arrogance in its gaze. The sarcasm in its voice made him ground his teeth, as it continued: "You're nothing but an ape! What can you do to the likes of me?"

Shiage growled at these words, and charged forward, guns in hand. The creature cackled at this thoughtless advance, and brought down a cutting, biting, invisible wind. Shiage was cut, his clothes were shredded, but his resolve remained the same.

He would fight and kill this creature, in revenge for what it had done to Rikou Takitsubo and Mugino Shizuri. His eyes flashed with anger, as he lifted his guns and took aim at the creature before him. Then, with bloodstained fingers, he took a breath and fired.

The creature evaded the first bullet with expected ease, only to be struck by the second. After recovering, it grumbled coldly: "So you think you're so clever, for hitting me with those dratty things?" The creature snarled at Shiage's stubbornness, and flapped its wings rapidly. As monstrous, howling gales filled the area, it howled: "Then I'll kill you here! I, Caligula, refuse to lose to someone like you!"

The winds gripped Shiage like a human fist, before throwing him to the ground. When these violent currents made to impale him, the young man rolled to the side, and took aim at the creature. Caligula snarled, but he couldn't evade this time; his wings were so focused on making gales that he couldn't use them to dodge.

Shiage's eyes narrowed, as he beheld the copious, shredding winds on either side of him, and the despicable flying Caligula before him. With a fierce yell, he kicked off the ground with his right foot, bursting into a sprint.

"Kill him!" The winds howled at Caligula's request, before pursuing Shiage from behind. The young man could feel the gales striking his back, tearing his shirt and slashing at the skin beneath. However, he refused to back down in the face of the one who'd hurt him so badly.

"You're the one," he cried, pointing his guns skyward, directly at Caligula's face. "who's gonna die!" He fired one shot, and it grazed the surface of the creature's cheek.

"Bastard!" Caligula lunged forward, winds building up in front to act as a makeshift barrier. The creature planned to skewer Shiage between the gales behind and in front of him.

Shiage knew this, and yet, he refused to give up. He continued his final charge, even while he felt streaks of wet blood drip down his back. As he ran, he imagined Takitsubo and Mugino's motionless forms, severely bleeding forms from the corner of his eye. The gruesome sight seemed to filled him with a final spurt of vigor, as he reached out to seize Caligula's body.

"Are you…have you gone insane?" Caligula had created a shield of winds in the front of his body, a defense that would tear through Shiage if he too close. However, the boy simply didn't care for his own wellbeing, and reached into the shield with a defiant, bloodstained hand.

Fresh blood splattered the ground, but Shiage paid the newfound wounds on his arm little attention, as he seized Caligula's face for a second time. However, rather than force him to the ground this time, he merely grabbed the creature's throat and began to squeeze.

Caligula's eyes spluttered at this unexpected move, and struggled to free himself from Shiage's grasp. However, the boy's fingers were steadfast, and held the creature tightly. The young man growled, as he continued to tighten his fingers, slowly choking the life from the monster's body. Slowly, he felt the gales stabbing his back and arm dissipate, as he continued to squeeze the life from Caligula's frame.

Finally, with a splutter, Caligula's head slumped over. Shiage threw the temporarily defeated creature to the ground, and ran to Takitsubo and Mugino's collapsed bodies. "Are you all right?!"

He was greeted with light, pathetic groans, and beheld his friends' various wounds. However, even as he examined them, he knew that it was useless; he was a powerless person, one without any ability. He could not help his dearest friends in the slightest, now. He could only watch, aghast and futilely, as they closed their eyes.

Loss struck him again, as he turned to the fallen Caligula. The creature felt Shiage's wrath, and bit back a cry of surprise.

At that moment, Shiage felt nothing but rage. An endless, fiery rage that would consume his entire being, as he glared at the creature before him. He felt that this rage could devour a whole forest, and it would still not be satisfied. He felt this rage collect to the center of his hand, and inexplicably, he took aim at the creature.

Caligula seemed to know what was coming, and attempted to fly into the air. However, Shiage refused to let the object of his hatred flee, and ground his teeth. "Go to hell," he screamed, his eyes wide and filled to the brim with anger. "you monster!"

As though answering his hot-tempered roar, a miraculous blast of flame suddenly burst from his fingertips, and struck Caligula's misshapen, winged body.

The flames seemed to take delight in Caligula's screams of pain, and Shiage launched another. Soon it became a rather destructive pattern, with the monster crying and pleading for mercy, and Shiage shooting blast after blast of flames, occasionally intermixed with bullet salvos in between.

What had originally been a losing battle had become a slaughter, and the predator had become the prey. This one-sided annihilation was finally decided when Caligula let out a final, dying shriek, and launched itself into the sky. Its wings flapped for several seconds, as it desperately struggled to flee Shiage's sight. However, a well-aimed bullet struck to the creature's right wing, and destroyed this hope.

Caligula struck the ground with a loud, grating thump, looking incredibly weak and frail. It no longer held the arrogant, condescending air that it had originally possessed; instead, its face had taken on the expression of a frightened, confused child.

"How?" the creature weakly gasped, even as Shiage began to walk towards his fallen opponent. Caligula struggled to back away, but could only wriggle about like a fish out of water, helpless. "How can an ordinary human beat me? It's impossible!"

Shiage remembered how easily this creature had taken down Mugino and Takitsubo, and his eyes saw red. Grounding his teeth, the young, vengeful man finally closed the gap between them, and planted his foot on Caligula's chest once more.

As the monster gazed into Shiage's eyes, he felt fear rise within him.

This person wasn't someone who would simply beat you down and let you live because he was a hero.

This person wasn't someone who would let you live because you weren't worth killing.

This sandy-haired, bleeding, irate boy was the person who would kill you without hesitation for hurting his precious ones.

That was the impression that Caligula got, when he gazed up at Shiage's enraged, focused eyes. "You're dead," the boy spat, as he took careful aim at the deplorable sight before him. Pointing his gun at the gap between Caligula's small, red eyes, the boy took a deep breath.

He did not ask for Caligula's last words.

He did not get seconds thoughts and holster his guns.

He did not slip up and give the monster a chance to escape.

His eyes never leaving Caligula's, the boy shot the fallen creature square between the eyes.

For a moment, Caligula's eyes adopted a surprised gaze, as though the creature hadn't been expecting Shiage to actually shoot him. However, the expression soon became permanent, and its red eyes adopted a glassy, deadened look.

With a snarl, the young man kicked the creature away.

It was only then did he stagger to the ground, his body feeling as though it might explode once more.

He felt countless blood vessels burst in his veins.

He felt his heart hammer at strange, uneven intervals. He felt drills of pain stab deep into his skull, forcing all thought from his mind.

At that moment, he could only focus on the pain of his plight.

It was then that he felt rather strange. He was aware of something, energy of some kind, seep from Caligula's fallen, monstrous body and into his own. Struggling to flee this inexplicable occurrence, Shiage tripped over his own feet, and collapsed to the ground. His vision fading in and out of blackness, he shot a final, worried glance at Mugino Shizuri and Takitsubo Rikou's fallen bodies.

Their faces at the forefront of his thoughts, the boy accepted his fate and fell into the void that was unconsciousness.

Just how long had he been asleep? Had it been a minute? An hour? A day? Or perhaps even a month or a year? Regardless of the amount of time, Shiage Hamazura slowly opened his eyes, and beheld the strange, new world above him.

"So, you're finally awake."

As Shiage's ears grew accustomed to his surroundings, he heard these words. For a moment, silence reigned, and the boy got the gist of his current location from the sounds around him. The sound of cricking insects reverberated in his ears, and he felt the moist earth against his bareback. He caught a whiff of a light, sickly sweet scent in the air, and nearly gagged as it jabbed his nose. Finally, he glimpsed the light from above, sneakily peeking out through gaps in the leaves above him.

The memories of the fight resurfacing, Shiage asked quickly: "Where are they? Takitsubo and Mugino?"

"Oh, so those were those girls' names, huh?" The voice that was speaking to the reawakened hero was grating and weathered. It was filled with a regret that Shiage couldn't quite place, as the man continued solemnly: "They're doing all right. Don't get me wrong," he added quickly, before Shiage to comment. "They would've been dead if I hadn't done something."

"So, what now?" Shiage felt rather strange. He remembered the coursing fire that had burst from his fingertips, and wondered aloud: "What was that? I'm a Level 0, a powerless person, so how did I…"

"Fire Fuerza is quite common." The voice adopted a reminiscent, warm edge, and Shiage grew curious.

Inquisitiveness compelling him, the boy slowly lifted his head. Even this simple motion brought a lightning-bolt headache, but Shiage ignored this pain, as he drank in his savior's appearance.

The cross-legged, sitting man looked up from a piece of parchment in his lap, and met Shiage's curious eyes.

At first glance, the man was quite old, with dark, brooding eyes. He wore loose-fitting, gray robes, and a blue necklace, that twinkled in a stray beam of sunlight. While his hair was gray, but was quite thick. His chiseled face was rugged and coarse, and was unnaturally pale, almost ghostly.

Shiage shivered at the sight of this man, and winced in pain.

"We'll be going the moment you can walk," the man informed him, as he stood up and slipped the parchment into one of the many pockets that lined his robes. "Those girls will becoming with us, I presume?"

"Of course!" Shiage answered without hesitation, and his rescuer smirked, before he turned from the recuperating boy. As the older man made to leave Shiage alone, the young man asked quickly: "Who are you?"

"Me?" At the question, the man smiled, and looked over his shoulder at the boy he'd saved. Shiage caught a glimpse of this man's yellowing teeth, as he answered: "You can call me Duran. And you who might you be, young man?"

"Shiage," the young man answered, though his mind was still filled to the brim with questions. However, before he could ask even one more, the man chuckled and walked away.

"You can ask all the questions you want when I get back." Turning from the boy once more, the man bade Shiage farewell with a wave, before he proceeded deeper into the forest. "For now, get some rest. The Goddess knows you'll need it."

Shiage reluctantly obeyed the man's orders, and closed his eyes. Then, he heard a sound that, to him, could have been all heaven's angels singing. The sound of Takitsubo and Mugino's deep, contented breathing touched his ears then. Though he couldn't see them, he swore that what he heard then was indeed the sound of their recovering bodies.

Smiling at this turn of fortune, the delinquent closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to pull over him like a thick, woolen blanket. Soon, the sheltered forest clearing was filled with the sounds of three teenagers' snores.

Author's Note

And there you have it! The next chapter! These seem to be getting longer every time, don't they?

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I know I'm not writing this like Kamachi Kazuma-sama, but I am using my own, unique style.

Sorry about the rambling, but I really do hope you enjoyed this!

Reviews, critiques, and comments are always welcome (and encouraged) so please, let me know what you think of this chapter, and if there's anything to improve on.

Stay sharp for the next update!

-Zekrom1


	6. A Captive of Sin

Author's Note

I was actually worried that I wouldn't get a review for this one, but someone pulled through! Meeelvin WooolF, I'm happy that you like my story so much! Shiage's new power is just the beginning.

Anyway, when this chapter's over, I'll be going back to Accelerator.

Chapter V: He Charges Forth with the Power of Guts, to save a Captive Girl

"YAHH!" The cavern echoed with the sound of an inexplicable power striking metal, and a deafening war cry. The robot was flung three meters, and smashed into the rocky ceiling.

The attacker grinned, as he looked ahead, towards the goal that lay beyond. Cracking his knuckles, he beheld several more automatons, as they slipped from the shadows and advanced towards him. "So you want more, huh?" Grinning, he kicked off the rocky earth with his foot, hurling himself towards his opponents.

The air echoed with the din of empowered fists striking robotic, metal frames, as the boy named Sogiita Gunha beat back the numerous robots. Sweat glistening in the light of hanging lamps, the esper let out a zestful roar.

One might wonder why Sogiita Gunha was in this winding, seemingly endless chain of caverns, and the answer was simple. The answer remained in the boy's left fist, cradled in his palm.

He fought again and again, smashing into robots with ferocious yells. All the while, he held the lock of golden hair in his left hand like a talisman, even as a robot managed to strike him across the face.

The impact sent him flying into a wall, and he bit back a cry of pain. Growling, he got to his feet, and charged forward once more, diving into the depths of the robotic, offensive maelstrom. "Just wait a little longer," he murmured, as he felt his fist collide with yet another robot. "I don't know who you are, but I'll save you with THE POWER OF GUTS!"

[O"_"O]

"Let go of me!" The girl named Misaki Shokuhou was most definitely not having a good day. First, she'd woken up in a strange, foreign place, and found that her remote had been destroyed. Then, she'd found Sogiita Gunha, the 7th Level 5, lying by her side. She'd woken him up, and nearly managed to take over his mind. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) her attempt was thwarted, as a winged, rock crystal monstrosity emerged from the shadows behind her.

To Gunha's credit, he had tried to save her, but he'd been a hair too slow. He'd wrapped a hand around her golden locks, and torn away a lock of her hair. However, the ghastly, winged entity, wrapped its tail around her waist, and flew off, departing deeper into the massive chain of tunnels.

Currently, being trapped in the grip of a monstrous, winged creature wasn't particularly fun for Misaki, and the speed of their flight was much too fast for her liking. However, that wasn't the most pressing of her concerns.

Try as she might, she couldn't control this creature's mind. It was so alien to her, so strange and inhuman, that she couldn't understand it at all. However, the only thing she could sense was the sheer amount of wrath billowing inside its frame, and the emotion made her shiver.

"L-let me go!" she cried, doing her best to pry the tail from her waist. However, the creature's grip was unyielding, as it continued to fly through the tunnels. Misaki's frustration ebbed when she finally noticed how high she was off the ground. If the crystalline, bat-like creature were to drop her, she would surely die from the fall.

At this point, Misaki was at a loss. She could not control the creature's mind and hitting it was out of the question as well, due to its rock/crystal skin and the absurdly high height she was at.

The cave, probably where the creature lived, was enormous. It was at 60 ft wide and seemed to extend on forever. "When will this end?" she wondered aloud. She looked up at her captor and spoke in a resigned tone. "I guess there is no point in trying to reason with an animal."

"Who are you calling an animal, little miss princess?" a high-pitched voice with a strange accent whispered into her ear. Misaki shivered at the voice, not knowing where it was coming from. _What the hell was that?. _She thought._ Calm down Misaki, you were thrown into a totally different world with strange creatures; it's probably just your imagination._

All of a sudden the voice from before spoke again, "You honestly thought I was animal, really?" Misaki looked up to the source of the voice which turned out to be the crystal bat that was carrying her. "My name is Xiphos."

Misaki was thrown for a loop at this unexpected yet civil introduction, yet kept her cool and spoke in cold manner, "Where are you taking me, Xiphos?"

The crystal bat called Xiphos answered with a grin, "Oh to be fed to my fellow sins of course. We haven't tasted human flesh in a long time." _Okay, I guess he is not civilized after all. _Misaki thought while she shivered from the horror that would eventually befall her.

She could not rely on Sogiita, if Sogiita was indeed searching for her, he would have found her by now. _He can run at twice the speed of sound._ Misaki in her spare time read up on the abilities of the other Level 5s in case she could exploit Misaka somehow._ He could easily catch up to Xiphos, so what is taking him so long?_

[O"_"O]

Unbeknownst to her, Sogiita was currently being held over a cliff by a beefy automaton. "What the hell?!" Sogiita yelled. _These robots are smarter than I thought and fast_. They were almost as fast as him and far more relentless. _At this rate, I won't be able to save that girl, whoever she is. _

Sogiita, expecting to be dropped of the cliff by his robot captor, struggled with all of his Level 5 might. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a rushing movement that leapt up and kicked the robot in the side of its head. The robot, not expecting an attack, fell into the abyssal pit below. The man expertly caught Sogiita before he to could fall to his death. "Thanks, mister." Sogiita spoke in a relieved tone.

"Milo, Milo Stanton." The man speaking was huge by human standards. He looked around 6 ft 7inches and had rippling muscles. "What were you thinking? You do not walk into an abandoned mine like this, it's dangerous."

Sogiita retorted, "Someone got kidnapped and I am trying to look for them."

Sogiita did not expect this guy to believe the whole truth, so he made up that decent excuse. "Anyway, what are you doing here? You look like you are by yourself also."

Milo sighed, "I collect, clean, and sell robot parts. If had a strong enough EMP device, I could gather as many robots as I need and expand my business."

A sudden thought struck Sogiita's head. "I'll help you gather more robot scrap, if you can help me in my search, deal."

"Deal," Milo said as he shook Sogiita's hand. "A sin is rumored to live in this cave. If happen to come across it, we run like hell away from it."

Sogiita had half a mind to ask, what is a sin? However, he held his tongue. _They're probably bad news. _"Okay Milo, you know your way around this place so you take the lead. If anything happens I got your back."

Milo looked relieved at his willingness to go into a difficult situation and nodded. Without saying anything the two headed deeper into the mine with determined expressions.

[O"_"O]

Misaki was scared. No, scared was not even close to what she was feeling at that moment. She was shackled to the wall with crystal chains conjured up by a force called "Fuerza" as Xiphos put it.

Across from her were the chattering sins Xiphos spoke of. The sins looked very similar to Xiphos, yet were smaller, more animalistic, and moved so fast they seemed like they were on a permanent sugar rush.

The reason they were not stripping her flesh from her bones at the moment was because of Xiphos's authority. Xiphos was currently ordering several of his fellow sins to check the cave's labyrinthine tunnels for any scouting parties sent to rescue the girl he just kidnapped.

Misaki silently prayed that she would be rescued. She did not care how she was rescued, she just wanted to get away from the man-eating crystal bat creatures. The Queen of Tokiwadai was currently not acting confident as her peers in Academy City thought she was. _Am I going to die in this godforsaken place?_

Author's Note

Yeah, it is not as long as the other chapters due to difficulty experimenting with the MisakiXGunha pairing. My brother wrote the previous chapters due to boredom. I wrote this one chapter and thought of the universe of sins and fuerza.

I might put the story on hiatus because I planned it to be a long story and I have to study for a 3rd SAT test :-c. I might continue updating after the SAT test but no promises.


	7. First Encounters

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. To make up for that, I present this chapter to you, and I'll try to get regular updates from now on. Give me suggestions if you want if you want certain things to happen-say in a review or a Private Message. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and please look forward to the next update!

Chapter 6

Accelerator was rudely awoken the next morning. _Well, _he reasoned._ Whatever happens, I won't die._ Accelerator was more than confident in his esper ability. It could negate everything from cars driving full throttle, or nuclear blasts that could level cities. _The beasts in this gladiator-esque tournament can't touch me. _From the light from the now burning torches, accelerator noticed that the walls were rough with some patches of moss. Then it occurred to him that the cells hewn from the rock with metal doors acting as a barrier to prevent their escape. Breakfast for the prisoners consisted of stale bread, a small cup of water for each prisoner, and oddly… "Carrots?" Accelerator was certainly perplexed. "Do they think we're rabbits?"

I don't know what rabbits are, but I get what your thinking." Rain spoke, nodding to Accelerator. "The guards assume we need good eyesight to survive in this tournament. Eating carrots boost your eyesight considerably. Our Emperor Vadarac—" the man spoke with a dark edge, but the rest flinched at the emperor's name. When Accelerator motioned for Rain to go on, the man continued, "Vadarac knew this. He wanted the prisoners to have an edge over the animals."

The metal doors suddenly opened and guard walked in. "Blue Team, get ready." The guard spoke in a harsh voice and gave the team what looked like battle armor. It looked similar to knight armor yet was lighter and more comfortable. After donning it, Jan asked Rain if he thought of a strategy for the upcoming duel. "I hope it isn't a Centurion or a fallen. Those are tough as hell. A Behemoth Knight wouldn't be difficult to defeat if we can get its eyes."

To Accelerator, the way his teammates, for lack of a better term, were describing the enemies like they fought those creatures for years. Rain seemed to be the most experienced of the group. He seemed to be the most battle-hardened yet exuded a calm air.

Curiosity beginning to take hold, Accelerator asked Rain if there was a reward. Rain was about to respond when Lacie, the one who had no qualms yelling at Accelerator's face turned to the albino and gave him a fierce glare. "We win," she said, sizing up Accelerator for a moment. "and we're free."

Accelerator paid no attention to her unwarranted anger, and instead leaned against the back wall of the prison cell, watching the rest of the group get prepared for battle. He raised an eyebrow, as he noticed Rain reaching out towards him, a suit of battle armor in hand. "You really ought to suit up, Accelerator. I don't know where you came from, but you've never experienced anything like this."

At that, the albino snorted. He'd butchered clones, defeated other Level 5 espers, and survived whatever the hell that Aiwass thing was; as far as he was concerned, a few measly threats didn't matter.

Rain read the confidence in the esper's eyes, and heaved a sigh. "You keep up that attitude," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "and you'll die. Consider that your final warning."

Accelerator shook his head. "Just don't get in my way," the strongest esper muttered, strolling out the door. Looking over his shoulder, the lean boy gave his group mates a cold, intimidating glare. "Do anything stupid, and I can't guarantee your survival."

"Why you ungrateful son of a—" Lacie's words were stopped cold, as Rain shot her a severe glare. She shut up immediately, and bowed her head. Though, Accelerator could feel the waves of anger and disgust billowing from her like waves.

Unnaffected, Rain accepted Accelerator's words with a simple nod, before gesturing to the open doorway. "We'd best get going; those guards won't wait forever, I'm afraid." Strolling past Accelerator, the middle-aged, frigid man left the cell, the rest of the group trailing behind.

All the while, Accelerator could feel Lacie's irate gaze against the back of his head, but didn't bother responding. Instead, the albino remained silent, as Group 6 walked up the hallway, and arrived at a massive door.

"So, you've finally gotten ready, hmm?" Peering out from Rain's shadow, Accelerator beheld a massive pair of double doors, with two armored guards standing on either side. Two guards walked over without delay, and seized Rain's arms. The man did not resist, and allowed the armed soldiers to pull him towards the door.

"It's to keep us from doing anything rash," Lacie muttered in the esper's ear. Pointing a covert finger at the guards, she told him: "They know by now that we don't work well without Rain, so they take him hostage to keep us here."

"Enough talking, filth!" Lacie bowed her head, though Accelerator could tell that she hadn't become submissive in the slightest. She only acted like this because Rain's life was at risk, and he could almost see the blazing angry aura that surrounded her bowed, slouched form.

Two other guards waved their hands almost lazily, and the door opened. It was as though invisible hands had materialized into thin air, and wrenched the slabs of metal apart. Accelerator raised an eyebrow at this unusual display. _Could it be magic,_ he thought, remembering that conversation he'd had with the hero, the dropout, and the magician named Levinia Birdway. As memories of that explanation flooded his mind, he found himself shaking his head. _No, _he decided, as he began to walk through the opened doors. _It isn't magic. They did it without thinking, without any preparation. But it isn't AIM. _

His confusion instantly died away, as he drank in the new sight before him. Those pair of double doors had given way to a brilliant, sandy expanse, with rows and rows of seats surrounding this makeshift desert. It was only when Accelerator listened carefully, did he realize that the seats were occupied by countless people.

Almost instantly, the reality set in, and he ground his teeth. So, were they supposed to entertain these people? Were they supposed to put on a good show, just so these happy-drunk individuals could get a fleeting entertainment?

The mere thought of being used in such a way made red-hot anger surge through Accelerator's veins, and he clenched his fist. Before he could slam his foot down and cause the largest earthquake he could muster, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A low growl escaped his clenched teeth as he met Rain's eyes.

"I don't know what you're about to do," the man muttered, before pointing to an object speeding towards them. "but try to take out that thing first, all right? When that's done and over with, we'll talk about—"

A sudden blast of sound pierced the air, bringing the group to its knees. Accelerator was no exception, even while his Vector Change tried to block the sound. However, he soon found that all attempts to calculate vectors were pushed away. For the briefest instant, confusion flitted across his pale face, before he suddenly realized: _it's that sound! It's interrupting me, just like that time with Kihara Amata! It isn't Capacity Down, but still! _Accelerator snapped out of his furious musings when the sound turned into a voice. Getting to his feet, Accelerator then assumed an announcer was using a megaphone. However, when he turned towards the source, he found that the announcer was _not _using a megaphone. On a shiny platform in the midst of the unusually wide arena, the announcer spoke with energetic, bright tones, a sharp contrast to the sifting, lifeless sands beneath his metal perch.

Rain noticing Accelerator's confusion on how the announcer was projecting his voice, muttered only two words, "Sound fuerza." Before Accelerator could ask for a better explanation, the announcer began joking with outlandish terms that Accelerator had never heard before. The crowd must've been amused though, because their laughter soon filled the arena. Accelerator scowled at the howling sounds, and nearly used his power to block out the sound of their laughter. Before he could, however, he heard the MC begin to speak.

"And it's another great day in the land of Verneria, isn't it?" The MC's words were met with impatient shouts, and this only made his mouth twist into a grin. "The Blue Team is still around, it seems." He turned to them, his grin turning into a venomous sneer. "C'mon, hit me," his look seemed to dare, and Accelerator ground his teeth. The albino had never been good at quenching his anger, and he found himself staring at the announcer's reedy neck. His fingers itched to wrap around the thin, tanned skin and squeeze the life from that infuriating man's body. His self-control rapidly slipping away, he took a single step forward. Just another step, and he could fly forward with the speed of a bullet train. He would've moved, had he not felt a hand touch his shoulder.

His head whirling over his shoulder, he turned to glimpse Rain's warning glance. "Don't be a fool," the man murmured in low tones, his hazel eyes boring into Accelerator's red. "Try anything, and you'll be dead before you can breathe." Releasing the albino's shoulder, Rain turned to the side, motioning for Accelerator to mimic him. The albino obeyed, and found that several guards were positioned at various points, garbed in stark, bright clothing.

"And speaking of clothing," Lacie muttered, pointing to the jeering crowd. "You really should've worn your uniform. They're a bit annoyed." Though her words appeared cross, her tone betrayed her inner approval, and Accelerator raised a confused eyebrow. He made to reply when Rain silenced them with a wary glance.

"Here it comes." Accelerator caught the warning in Rain's voice, and shot a glance at the oncoming threat. Amidst the blazing sun, clear sky, and light brown sands, the thing was black as the night. Gazing at it, he was instantly reminded of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter Beetles, but quickly tossed the erroneous notion aside. _Don't be stupid, _he reprimanded himself darkly, eyeing the creature closely.

Scurrying towards them, it moved without a sound. As it quickly closed the gap between them, Rain subtly leaned close to Accelerator.

"That's a Centurion." The man's words were whispers, just enough for Accelerator to catch them. Gesturing to its approaching body, he asked, "Don't hit the black part; that's an outer shell." Accelerator, meanwhile, had already disregarded the older man's advice, and prepared to lunge forward.

He nearly dashed forward when he felt yet another hand on his shoulder. "Don't get in my way," he heard Lacie mutter, and actually looked over his shoulder to give her a devilish grin.

"Don't get in mine," he muttered, his crimson eyes boring holes into hers. Her fortitude faltered for the briefest instant, and his grin widened. "or you'll die." Before she could respond, he kicked off the ground, and threw himself forward with a measure of restraint.

It had been so long since he'd used his powers without the MISAKA Network that he'd been hesitant. After constantly using the Network for months, Accelerator hadn't been sure if his mind could take the strain of using his powers without a handicap. For all he knew, his mind could've given out if the strain became too much, and he would be reduced to a vegetable on the hot sands, easy prey for that black "Centurion". To prevent that from happening, he used fairly little calculations in his first attack, as he leapt across the sands by manipulating the vectors of his footsteps.

He heard the announcer cry with surprise, "In the Goddess's name, he's going in for a straight on attack?! Is this new guy suicidal?" He heard the crowd's laughter, before he quickly blocked it out with vectors. With every moment, he drew closer to the Centurion. Even as they raced towards each other, the creature made no attempts to stop its progress; in fact, Accelerator could've sworn he saw it increase its speed, like a charging cheetah ready to take down its prey.

However, Accelerator was no normal prey; he was the strongest esper in Academy City. He grinned at the Centurion's decision, and redoubled his speed as well. The two monsters met in a titanic clash, heaps of sands blowing away in the wake of their collision. As sound faded into silence, quiet reigned across the arena.

The same crowd that had jeered and rebuked them only moments before were struck dumb. The announcer that had sneered and challenged them with biting words was reduced to a disbelieving stare. Accelerator felt the dumbfounded gazes of his fellow teammates striking his back, and grinned. However, that victorious smirk soon fell away, revealing a confused grimace.

The beetle-like Centurion should've been hurled away like a cannonball from a cannon. It should've soared through the air at speeds that would've put a jet to shame. However, it hadn't even left the ground. It hadn't even moved from that spot on the sand. Instead, the Centurion remained firm and resolute, Accelerator's hands against its black outer shell. The albino was at a loss for words, unable to explain how this creature had managed to completely defy the laws of physics and remain perfectly still in the face of his attack.

"W-well ladies and gentlemen, we—" Whatever the announcer would've said then was lost, as Accelerator dug his fingers into the Centurion's black carapace, and threw his hands forward with all his might. In that moment, he tossed aside all caution and worry. He threw his mind into calculations, determined to finish the battle in one strike. As his fingers broke the Centurion's sturdy surface, he felt it shudder and writhe. However, he refused to surrender. Finally, deeming it acceptable, he shoved all his weight (which wasn't very much) behind his arms. Using his Vector Change to amplify the vector of his momentum, he slammed the creature with the force equivalent to an eighteen-wheel truck moving at 70 kilometers per hour.

Even when faced with such an assault, the Centurion did not stir. It made no sounds, even while Accelerator let out a massive scream of frustration. Then, as though his fury managed what his power could not, something broke inside the creature. Hearing that, Accelerator grinned.

No sooner had confidence begin to grow inside him like a budding flower did the creature let out a guttural roar, and drew away from Accelerator. The sudden retreat surprised the albino, but what happened next shocked him further. The beetle-like Centurion stood up, revealing its underbelly to the combatants. The sight was enough to sicken Accelerator, who'd slaughtered thousands of clones in countless ways. He made to step forward, only to feel a hand seize his shoulder in a vice-like grip. Then, before he could protest, he was pulled back, away from the creature.

"I don't know what powers you've got, but that Centurion's finally taking this seriously." Accelerator caught a fearful edge in Rain's voice, as the man added, "We've got to work together, or it'll cut us all down."

Then, before Accelerator could respond, a loud screech stabbed their ears like knives. His concentration shattered, the albino could only collapse to the ground, his hands firmly clamped to his head in a futile attempt to keep the noise away. His eyes squinting, he beheld the creature's disgusting underbelly, and fought the urge to wretch.

The Centurion had no stomach. Instead, it had a deformed, humanoid insect head with jutting mandibles, dripping with an ominous green fluid. Even as he watched, eight arms emerged from the Centurion's abdomen, thin and bony like a skeleton's. However, what held his attention the most were the creature's bulbous, fiery eyes. Like red-hot coals, they stared at Accelerator without blinking. The Centurion rushed forward with another screech, its jaws moving like a machine. Accelerator gritted his teeth at how fast it had become.

The creature was nigh upon him, but he was not worried. Surely his ability would protect him from whatever this Centurion would do.

His eyes widened, feeling slick wetness spill down his throat. He tried to breathe, but felt the same wetness fill his lungs. He felt an immeasurable pain in his neck, and looked to his side. Accelerator gasped, his eyes unable to believe the sight before him. The Centurion had bitten into his neck, nearly severing a major artery.

The revelation was followed by an immediate unconsciousness. He felt it release him, and collapsed to the ground. He felt blood spill, littering the sandy earth with his essence. His vision fading fast, he could only behold Rain's appalled expression, staring down at him. Then, all he knew was darkness. In the privacy of his weathered mind, nothing existed.

"0-0"

How long had it been since he'd been separated from Last Order? It couldn't have been more than a day, and yet it felt like months or even years. His heart wrenched and twisted with worry for the one he called a daughter. And yet, for all his power, he could do nothing but lie in the darkness.

"I failed her." At that realization, a spear of sorrow pierced his heart. He remembered Last Order's beheaded corpse, and screamed into the darkness. "I failed you! Why—why can't I save you!" His question was left unanswered, his mind fading into despair. In this place, he was left with nothing but his regrets. Light was nonexistent, a mirror of his rising bleakness.

Then, out of that same nothingness, a voice emerged. "You want to save her, don't you? You want to keep her alive, then?"

Accelerator didn't know the speaker, but he answered regardless. "Of course I do! What sort of a twisted hell is this, to let her die! I'll right that wrong—I'll save her, even if I have to die!"

"Death is cheap," the female voice responded, sounding stern. "I find that life is a far better price."

"A price to save her?" Accelerator clenched his fists in frustration. "Do you like it! Do you like watching little girls die? Do you like watching me suffer?" When his challenges went unanswered, he screamed and raged, "You sadistic bitch!"

"I'll bring you back to life," she whispered, her voice reaching deep into the violent abyss that was Accelerator's heart. "Be grateful that I'm giving you this chance, Servant. Next time, I won't be so lenient."

"What am I supposed to do!" Accelerator growled, and flung a fist at the darkness surrounding him. "You say that you'll save her, but for what?"

"Goodbye, Accelerator." The voice dwindled, and the darkness began to diminish. "Your task will be made apparent to you at a later time." He yelled in protest, but the voice wouldn't hear it. "Until then," she advised, her voice breaching the boiling anger that clouded Accelerator's mind. "do your best to stay alive. I have high hopes for you, Servant."

"0-0"

The echo of her words dying in his ears, Accelerator opened his eyes and found himself gazing at a white ceiling. Craning his neck, he beheld the dimly lit room, and cursed. "Damn bitch; next time I see her, she's dead."

"And you're that odd one, I presume?" At the too-curt voice, Accelerator whipped his head to the right and found a pale face and golden eyes. Pain exploded in his neck, and he felt his vision grow hazy. "You're still recovering, it seems; I'll leave you to your rest then."

"Tch." Through sheer force of will, Accelerator remained conscious and growled at the man, "Just who are you, bastard? Where the hell am I?"

"Me?" The man turned around, his back to Accelerator. The albino noticed this man's pointed ears, and filed this information to the back of his mind. "You may call me Fraust." Turning his head, he shot Accelerator a glance out of the corner of his eye. "As for this place," he added coolly, "you've stumbled upon the Empire of Verneria." Without another word, he left through the door, leaving Accelerator to his own thoughts and suspicions.

Remembering the battle in the arena, Accelerator gingerly brought a hand to his neck, and felt the thick gauze beneath his fingertips. Snarling, he fell against the bed, taking solace in the pillow that had been so generously provided. Lethargy welling up within him, he reluctantly closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll run into that voice again," he wondered, his tone growing bitter. "This time I'll ring the answers out of her." This thought filling him with a savage hope, he allowed sleep to envelop him once more, giving into the need for rest and recuperation.


	8. A Twisted Fairytale

Chapter VII: A Twisted Fairytale

The echoes of combat fell away, leaving Kakine Teitoku to his defeat. A massive hole in his chest, and his wings torn at the shoulders, he looked like a fallen angel. His mouth was open, but only gurgles escaped his bloodied lips. His eyes flicked about, attempting to discern any movements in the darkness.

He'd lost to that demonic monstrosity. He remembered those bladed wings drilling into his heart. Even with all the strength that his Dark Matter gave him, he was incapable of defeating a single enemy.

_Someone's coming._

A thought that most certainly wasn't his echoed through his skull, reverberating in his mind. Shaking his head, he dismissed this single thought as a figment of his imagination, and listened for footsteps. To his surprise, he found that the voice had indeed been correct—rhythmic sounds of feet against the crystal floor reached his ears, and he turned to the sound. The last of his wounds healed and he slowly got to his feet. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he glared into the darkness. If that monster returned, he wouldn't show it any mercy. No, a painful death was all that would await it, if Kakine met it again.

"Help…me…" The feminine tones surprised him, and he found a pair of golden eyes, staring at him like twin lanterns in the darkness. Kakine caught the pain and desperation in them, before they blinked. Their owner took another step and begged, "You can, can't you?"

Kakine snorted and turned away. This girl wanted a hero. She wanted someone who could protect and save her from whatever foes lurked in this godforsaken tower. He didn't have the right to protect someone like that.

_You know better. You're like him._

He pushed that foreign voice away and muttered, "Just get lost. If you're asking for help, you shouldn't have gotten here in the first place."

"B-but—I'm begging! I don't have anyone else!" The girl stepped out of the darkness, and Kakine growled. Her golden eyes were wet with tears, and her white hair shone with an ivory sheen. Her pale face was unblemished and saintly, but the sight only burdened Kakine.

He was a person of darkness. Even his power was 'Dark' Matter.

This person's entire being shone with a radiance that burned like the sun. Just gazing at that beautiful face brought him pain and envy. That light was foreign to him, something that he would never understand. He'd given up trying to understand that brilliance long ago.

_No. You still want to understand._

That foreign voice persisted, and he saw hazy images that weren't his. He saw two girls, both small and vulnerable. He recognized one as Last Order, but who was the second? He threw those thoughts away and turned to the girl. "Leave," he demanded, pointing a threatening finger at her. Strings of Dark Matter built at the tip, preparing to skewer her like white spears. "Or I'll kill you." He'd killed before. He'd slashed, sliced, smashed, and broken others. As someone of the darkness, he knew murder all too well. He'd drowned his entire body in the blood of his victims.

He was beyond saving, so why was this saint reaching out to him for help? What could a villain do for a princess?

Kakine's eyebrows furrowed, and he racked his mind for a stereotypical fairytale. The princess would get captured by the villain, and the hero would save her. In this situation, shouldn't he kidnap her for a hero to save her? But who would rescue this girl?

He threw the notion away, and glared at her. "What're you still doing here?" he snapped, taking a threatening step towards her crying face. "Get out of here!"

She refused to move and instead collapsed to her knees. Clasping her hands in a gesture of prayer, she pleaded, "I can't! Just—just help me, please!" Kakine could've very easily flown away, but he didn't consider retreating an option. Instead, he flung those strings of Dark Matter at her, and wrapped them around her throat.

They began to tighten and she gasped for breath. Kakine lifted her off the floor and snarled, "Leave me—"

"Look out!" she gasped out, and Kakine whirled around, only to meet a crystal arm. He felt the muscles and bones in his neck struggle against the surprise attack, and he fell to the floor. Even while he regenerated, the crystal creature came closer, sniffing his twitching limbs like a dog inspecting its next meal. Kakine nearly lashed out when he was struck dumb.

"D-don't hurt him!" The white-haired girl stepped between them, spreading her arms apart, a human shield. The act surprised Kakine, and he slowly got to his feet. The monster wasn't impressed with her selflessness and swung its arm at her face. She closed her eyes and flinched, and Kakine snapped his fingers. The Dark Matter heeded his thoughts and left the girl's neck. They latched onto the monster's arm and prevented it from moving any further. She opened her eyes in time to see Kakine throw the creature as far as he could. He heard it connect with the ground with a jarring thud, and gave a vengeful smirk.

"That's for my neck." He turned to the white-haired girl and eyed her closely. She was quite pretty, but her charming face didn't faze Kakine, and he turned away from her in a huff. "And I saved you, so leave and be grateful, damn brat."

_That isn't nice. She tried to warn you._

Kakine dismissed that voice and instead began walking away. He didn't get far when he felt her hand grasp his shoulder. "I don't care if you're a hero or a villain—I just want some help!"

Kakine glared at her over his shoulder, and shrugged her off. He didn't have time to concern himself with such needy baggage. He had to find out his location—he could safely say he wasn't in Academy City, so where was he? The sheer immensity of this tower was unlike anything he'd ever seen, and the countless creatures within weren't remotely human. He recalled Claudius' crystallized, insectoid figure and grimaced. Academy City wasn't responsible for something as alien as that.

"If you want information, I can give you some." Surprised, he turned to see her hesitant gaze. How was she—"I'm sorry." She blushed and took a step back. "You're thinking a bit loud. I can't help it." Her eyes grew thoughtful and she cupped her chin in confusion. "It feels like there's someone else—" Kakine silenced her with a glare, and she meekly obeyed.

"If you know what's good for you," Kakine growled, glaring into the darkness as if his very anger would illuminate their pitch surroundings. "then get behind me. It's better than standing around like you've got a death wish." A moment later, he felt her chest against his back and muttered, "Too close." She apologized and took a step back.

There was something wrong. His power— while he could feel thrum and rush beneath his skin, he felt strangely hollow. He willed Dark Matter into strings, and while his power obeyed his commands, he felt strangely powerless. It was as if the Dark Matter was moving of its own accord, and he could only command it to do things that it already had in mind.

_If you want to use it, then just ask. I don't mind._

He'd tried to shove that voice from his mind, but now the situation had changed. This voice was in control, and his power had been stripped away from him, stripped by the owner of this voice! He gnashed his teeth at that, and willed those strings into the darkness. They did as he was told, and thrust like pale skewers. Thin as spider's silk and a thousand times as strong, they cut into the darkness like knives into flesh. Kakine moved his hands, and the strings roamed in the darkness, stabbing into anything they came across. The floor, the ceiling, and the crystal creatures that were nigh upon them—all were torn to shreds in the wake of Dark Matter.

In the past, such feats would've brought him satisfaction, but now…

What had happened? He remembered overpowering Accelerator and Mugino Shizuri. He remembered that fiery glory, the feeling of success. He remembered finally trouncing the Number 1, but what had happened next? His power…had Accelerator somehow taken it for himself? Did that esper now possess both creation and destruction—had he become a god?

"I'll kill him," Kakine spat into the rubble that remained of his brief onslaught. "I swear I'll kill him! Even if he's a god, I'll fucking send him to hell!" Kakine's oath was filled with rage and envy. However, deep beneath that tumult of anger, he felt a smidgen of pride. Accelerator hadn't beaten him. Accelerator had been beaten to the point where he'd been forced to steal Kakine's own power. In short, it had been an underhanded trick that had beaten him. Accelerator had truly fallen beneath his might.

_That isn't what happened, _the voice corrected him, but Kakine brushed it off.

But none of that mattered. For all his anger, Kakine knew what would happen if he stumbled about angrily. If he provoked Accelerator with only a shadow of his strength and a head full of fury, another one-sided slaughter would be all that awaited him. He recalled the first time they'd fought, when they'd both bore the title of 'Villain'. The incarnation of wrath that had burst from Accelerator in the form of those hideous black wings—he stood no chance then, and he stood no chance now.

Was Accelerator in the same place he was? Was he stumbling around in the darkness of this tower? The thought filled Kakine with a crimson glow, and he whirled around to face the girl. "You wanted help?" he muttered, and she nodded. "Fine," he relented, before wrapping Dark Matter strings around her neck once more. "but you'll help me too. I'm not a hero, and I don't do things for charity."

"I thought not," she replied sadly, and Kakine allowed the strings to dissolve into harmless wisps. "So," she asked nervously. "what do you want?" Kakine grinned at her compliance, and slipped his hands in his pockets.

This girl—once she'd outlived her usefulness, he could kill her. Too late, Kakine remembered her mindreading skill, and shot her a warning glance. She didn't seem too frightened however, and Kakine wondered if she'd heard him. Shaking his head, he asked her, "What's your name, anyway?"

She blushed, and averted her gaze from Kakine's face. Looking to the ground she mumbled something incoherent. Kakine sighed and slapped her forehead with a rugged palm. She winced and clutched the injured spot with her hands. "It's Alice!" she cried, her introduction piercing the air with an unnatural ring. Recovering, she asked his name in return.

"Beetle-Five." Where had that come from? His name was Kakine Teitoku, so why had he said that? He could feel a pressure in his skull, rearing its head. The discomfort made him frown. If this pain was Accelerator's doing, then that was just another thing to take revenge for. He opened his mouth to correct himself, but thought against it. If this girl would simply lose her life, then there was no point to reveal his real name.

With that brief exchange, the unlikely duo delved into the darkness, each with their hearts caught in webs of emotion.

Author's Note

I'm SO sorry it took me this long, really! I've finished school and exams, so I should have plenty of time to update. This chapter wasn't as long, but the next one will be longer, I swear. I hope you enjoyed it though, regardless of the length, and I'll try to be back with another one in the next three or four days.

But I've finally put a lot of thought into this new world where they've found themselves in, down to the wildlife and the lifestyles of the people. You'll find it all quite interesting, I think, so sit back and watch it unfold. If nothing else, you'll admit this story's pretty original by the end.

Till the next update,

Zekrom1

By the way, my brother wrote this chapter, but I'll write the rest. I had to beg him to write this one, but now that this stumbling block's out of the way, I should be all right. He'll write the chapters from time to time, so just giving you that. Alright, I'm done. Again, really sorry for the late update!


	9. Revitalized Future

VIII: Revitalized Night

Where was she?

While it was too dark to see, Misaka could feel a viscous liquid wash over her, drenching her with a foul stench. She wrinkled her nose and clapped a hand to her nose.

Well, she tried.

"Huh?" Despite her efforts, her arm seemed incapable of moving, and upon further struggling, she realized that all her limbs were incapable of moving. Even her neck was immobile, and her eyes could only gaze into that impenetrable void that loomed above her.

She tried to free herself with a surge of electricity wouldn't come. In fact, it felt like she had no power at all. She'd become nothing more than an injured girl.

She strained to hear a word from Touma, but found that she could make out the gurgles of the viscous liquid beneath her. It was then that she realized the truth.

She was lying upon a thick pool of pitch mud, unable to escape or resist. She felt something inside that gunk begin to pull her down, and felt her hands dip into the filth. Despite her efforts, she couldn't free herself from the pool, and she tried to cry out and curse. However, the mud slinked across her face, sealing her lips like glue.

"No struggling." Her eyes widened at the unexpected words. They sounded undeniably feminine, like a mother reprimanding her unruly child. Who was this woman, and had she been the one who'd kidnapped her? The thought made Mikoto's blood boil, and she tried to fight back with a surge of anger.

For all her strength however, she couldn't stop the black sludge from absorbing her. She felt it gnaw at the corners of her mind, and protested. However, like a mouse succumbing to paralytic venom, her thoughts grew weaker with every second, till she was powerless. She felt the sludge feast upon her memory, taking delight in her anguish and torture. She saw things that frightened her, that made her weep.

She saw a boy with a head of black hair, ostracized from others. She saw him cry and weep for companionship, but his only reward was insults and jeers. She saw his tears, and wept. She saw his mother and father, and felt recognition pierce her like a knife. Hadn't she seen them before, somewhere?

She couldn't even focus—the sludge continued to feast on her mind, leaving her to watch more pain and loneliness. Finally, when she thought she would suffer like this for the rest of her life, a blast of golden light pierced through the darkness, striking through her abdomen like a spear. The resulting beam chased the dark filth away, leaving her floating in midair. She lay there, suspended and alone. She couldn't describe the feelings she was experiencing then.

The loneliness had been wiped away. Her sadness had turned to joy.

Then, as if the magic of the moment had faded away, she began to descend.

It was slow at first, a peaceful glide. However, as the seconds dragged on, the speed grew faster, till the glide had become a descent into the golden abyss.

She awoke with a start, her heart strangely peaceful. "A dream?" she wondered, recalling the vivid sensations. Those surely hadn't been from her imagination—she found it hard to believe that her subconscious could think such things. Dismissing her overactive mind, she stirred, only to feel pain drill into her chest. Pressing a hand to the excruciation, she felt a scratchy blanket beneath her palm. She lifted her head from the cool grass beneath her, only for a sudden evening breeze to catch her unawares. She shivered, and saw a hazy movement in the darkness.

"You're awake, Biribiri." Even though it was a reflex, it comforted her to feel those familiar sparks run across her brow. In the light of a full moon, she saw Touma's tired form. "There's something you should see," he added, and her eyebrow perked up at the unusual tone of his voice. There was a measure of sullenness that she'd never heard before, even when he'd been at death's door. He'd always faced his challenges with that indefatigable spirit that she'd grown so fond of.

Now, to hear him speak with such a defeated tone—it frightened her.

She sat up, and inched over to him. She found herself at the top of a hill, by Touma's side. She shivered, and took the blanket in her hands. She felt the fabric in her hands, and realized that she'd been mistaken before. What she'd thought was a blanket was in fact a dark blue hoodie. She sniffed it, before blushing at her impulse and throwing the clothing back at him. "Th-thanks," she muttered, deliberately avoiding his gaze. "I wasn't that cold though. You don't need to be so easy on me."

"That's what I get for helping out?" Touma shifted his gaze skyward. Misaka glimpsed his eyes in the darkness, and saw that same defeated air. She saw his lips move as he added, almost as an afterthought, "Well, none of that matters now. Look where we are." Her curiosity aroused, she mimicked his gaze and found the sky.

It was beautiful. The stars were so bright and lustrous that it truly looked like God himself had taken precious consideration into where each and every star would go. Like shining gems in fabric, they were breathtaking to behold, and seemed to shift, as if dancing.

It was terrible. It was horrifying beyond words, and Mikasa turned to face Touma in disbelief. She was speechless for a moment, unable to articulate her shock into words. Then, her words resounding like thunderclaps in the evening silence, she whispered, "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

She repeated her question, louder. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

She balled her hands into fists and yelled, "JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, IDIOT!"

"I don't know!" Touma cried, his teeth gnashing in frustration. "I just—I don't know anymore. I practically bring you back from the dead, and this happens!" Despair giving his tones an edge that she didn't like, Touma added sadly, "I don't understand anything anymore, Misaka."

They were silent for a moment, the true nature of their whereabouts finally sinking into them like frigid water. She shivered at the sight, but found herself unable to look away from the beautiful sky. "Where do you think we are?" she whispered, her momentary anger giving way to an ominous calm.

Touma didn't answer. He fell against the grass with a sigh, and Mikoto turned over and gazed at his tired eyes. She felt another surge of pain through her chest, and remembered the torturous events that had led to this lonely night. She recalled her shock and the numbing reality that her life had been stolen from her. She remembered lying on the grass, with Touma leaning over her with a desperate face. She remembered his scalding tears, and reached up to touch her cheeks as if she would memorize where they'd fallen. She remembered a strange power permeating through her being, filling her like water spilling into an empty glass.

She didn't know how she'd been saved, or what had happened after. But the one who's saved her was lying upon the grass without any zest. Touma had rescued her once more, like the hero that he was.

But gazing at him as he was, she found that hard to believe. Gazing into those unexcited eyes, she found him to be little more than a hopeless dullard, waiting for another creature to devour him. Had he given up? Had he written his life as useless and beyond salvaging?

She wouldn't accept that. If only for his sake, she would move forward and pull him with her. Even while her heart ached and pined for the friends that lived worlds away, she took a deep breath to revitalize herself. The evening air filled her lungs, and a sweet scent tickled her nose. The sudden discovery brought a smile to her face, and renewed hope replaced the weary longing.

She was barely aware of her legs gaining a life of their own. She left the ground upon which she sat, and stood up like a lone statue. Her gaze straight ahead, she grinned into the darkness, as if she would fight the entire world to return to her home.

In the starlight shining above, Touma caught a glimmer of a smile. Amidst the despair that shrouded him like a frigid cloak, that grin was a flaming knife that illuminated the darkness, tearing it apart to reveal a lingering hope.

Her grin never leaving, she turned around to face him once more. Then, her embarrasement momentarily forgotten, she reached out to him with that blazing smile. Touma stared at her, shocked.

This was the girl that had resorted to petty brawls to show her supremacy over him.

This was the girl who had nearly commit suicide to stop the strongest esper.

This was the girl who'd begged and pleaded to save the sisters she held so dear.

In such a dire situation, even he was incapable of finding even the faintest glimmer of hope. They were on an entirely different planet, with a different set of stars in the sky. Light-years away from their world, what could he do?

Touma didn't know. He didn't know what he would do, in this alien world. That uncertainty prevented him from taking even one step forward.

In all his fights, the goal had been within sight.

In World War III, he'd seen the end just ahead—the desire to save Index had led him to defeat Fiamma.

In Hawaii, he'd seen the atrocities GREMLIN had committed, and sworn to save the lives of all its inhabitants from the magical organization's deeds.

In Baggage City, he'd seen the horrors being done by both sides, and had managed to quell everything but a certain magical god's unforeseen entrance.

Stranded on this foreign world, however, the end was nowhere in sight. Nothing drove him to act, and he could almost feel his energy waste away inside him. In the span of a minute, he'd become a husk that couldn't continue.

So why hadn't Misaka succumbed to the same despair that plagued his hopeless mind? He felt her hand seize his, and asked her, "What're you doing, Misaka?"

Her grin broadened, and she pulled Touma to his feet with a grunt. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" She pointed to the horizon, and sparks ignited at the fingertip. "We came here, so there's got to be a way back." She refused to think about the possibility that her words were wrong, and instead took that first step into the darkness. Her foot crushing the grass beneath her feet, she added, "We've got to find that way back, that's all."

Was this the same Misaka Mikoto he'd known? In the face of her unexpected optimism, Touma felt the urge to blink, like he was seeing an illusion. He how Thor, had transformed into Misaka and fooled him. Wondering if the something similar had happened, he took his right hand and clapped her on the shoulder. Misaka turned around and shot him a questioning glance.

"I just wanted to check something, Biribiri." Misaka accepted his words with a nod, and continued forward without another word.

Deep inside, she felt her heart chip and crack beneath that paper-thin façade of happiness.

What would become of them? Where would they go from here, in a land that seemed void of people? A world that seemed to hold only feral beasts and rugged plains? She didn't know, and that uncertainty scared her. It was only for the hero trailing behind her that she didn't simply break down and confess her worries into his chest.

Their hearts plagued with thoughts of the future, the pair continued their walk into the darkness. With every step they took, the sweet smell grew stronger.

Author's Note

And here's the chapter! I know it wasn't the best, but I'll try to make up for it next time. I honestly like writing these "Toumikoto" chapters. I'm trying some daring ideas here, with both the characters and their surroundings.

I'm warning you now though, while you're still aware.

The same Level 5s you see now might not be the same Level 5s you see two hundred (an exaggeration?) chapters from now. They might've undergone some character development from now till then, and you might not like what they become at that point. However, I'll make the change gradual. After all, you don't suddenly wake up with a whole new personality, right? It takes time and maturity to mold your present personality into something different. The same rule will apply here.

I just thought it might get boring if I kept the characters the same throughout. However, their espers abilities are still the same…Oh, I can't keep it in anymore!

This was going to be a surprise, but I'll give you one hint about the future of the story.

What if their esper abilities weren't the end of their abilities? After all, evolution can take place in creatures of shapes and sizes. Tails can become shorter over time, or even nonexistent.

If Personal Realities are unique to the individual, then aren't they an extension of the person, like a tail or a spine?

If you don't like what I'm doing, then feel free to tell me off in a review or a Private Message. After what I've just said, I won't mind if you flame me; I just slammed some pretty heavy stuff on you, so I'm expecting the worst.

On the other hand, if you approve of this, then go ahead and let me know. That way I know I'm not making a huge mistake.

Anyway, I'll be seeing you all! Sorry for the wait!

I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few days.

Till we meet again, my glorious readers,

-Zekrom1


End file.
